The Year Of The Weasel
by Shattered Starz
Summary: Revived Alas!The Drama COntinues as Draco is charged with. . .murder?Possession of what?Read TO FInd OUt!
1. The Second Child of Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to deal with it. I am writing this story purely for enjoyment.  
  
-  
  
Ron and Harry were sitting outside Number 4, Private Drive. Harry was sitting on his trunk, Hedwig was pecking annoyingly on her cage, and Ron was inspecting his nails. Finally Ron sighed, "I wonder where in the bloody." But before he could finish his sentence, a silver Mercedes Benz ML320 pulled up alongside them. A young woman was driving. George was barely visible from the passenger seat; he waved at Harry and Ron. George turned off the radio and got out of the vehicle.  
  
"Hey bro, Hiya Harry" George greeted as he helped Harry pick up his trunk.  
  
"Hi George." Both greeted in unison.  
  
Ron picked up Hedwig, and the three of them loaded everything into the back of the vehicle. George got back into the passenger side, and Harry and Ron hoped into the back seat. Ron had a confused look on his face, as did Harry.  
  
"Uh, George, is this your car?" Ron asked a large note of confusion in his voice.  
  
"Oh, no it's Amy's." George replied, not even thinking about the fact that Ron and Harry didn't know Amy.  
  
"Amy?" The duo asked.  
  
"Yea, me." The young woman said as she turned to look at them and then quickly put her blue eyes back on the road.  
  
"Yea, you meet a lot of great people through the joke shop business." George said smiling at Amy. Amy smiled back.  
  
George hadn't been home to the Burrow for quite some time. He and Fred had been staying at the upstairs apartment of their joke shop. Neither Ron nor Harry had ever guessed he'd return with a girl. Harry noticed there were lots off other luggage scattered throughout the car.  
  
"Are you two just going home?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea", Amy answered, "Fred and Angelina are watching over the joke shop. Told us we should take a break"  
  
"Fred and Angelina?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yea" George replied.  
  
"Geez you guys never tell us anything! Do mum and dad know?" Ron questioned, becoming slightly enraged.  
  
"Well, no, not yet. I was afraid they wouldn't like her." George replied staring absent-mindedly out the window, "Can't we please fly next time?"  
  
"No George, I've found this muggle driving, quite enjoyable." Amy answered passing up several cars.  
  
"Why wouldn't Mum and Dad like her?" Ron asked, he had so many questions.  
  
"Yeah, what's not to like? She seems pretty nice." Harry stated.  
  
Amy smiled and sped up to pass an older guy in a pick-up truck.  
  
George bit his lip then started to laugh.  
  
"What?" Amy asked.  
  
"I wonder if Fred is feeling the side effects of that ton tongue powder I put in his cereal this morning." He laughed some more.  
  
"You're terrible." Amy said speeding up and almost rear ending a guy in an Audi.  
  
George gave Amy one of those; 'You expect me to be good' looks.  
  
"Are you going to answer us?" Ron asked getting annoyed.  
  
"Yea, what was the question Ronnikins?" George said slamming on pretend breaks to actually make Amy rear-end the guy in the Audi. Amy cringed.  
  
As she passed the Audi guy he flicked the lot of them off and then took off down the road.  
  
"Why wouldn't mum and dad like her?" Ron said with a very annoyed tone in his voice.  
  
"Well, for one thing, she's uh..er a.Malfoy."  
  
"Well, for one thing, she's a.Malfoy" 


	2. The Black Owl

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Also Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter!  
  
- The car fell silent. Amy sighed. Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Fred played with the radio.  
  
"Honestly, I'm not like him. Draco I mean. I hope you guys don't like hate me or anything." Amy said slowing the vehicle down and turning off onto a dirt side road.  
  
"No, we don't" Harry and Ron replied together.  
  
"I just don't know how mum and dad will take it. My old man really had a thing against yours." George said scowling as a Justin Timberlake song came on, "Muggle singers, don't ever sing about anything important."  
  
"Yea, I know. My dad really hates yours. No offense or anything but, my whole family hates you guys." Amy said pulling into the Weasley's drive way. Arthur and Molly were standing out side smiling at them. Or they could have just been smiling at the shiny car. They liked shiny stuff. Anyway back to the point.  
  
Not even noticing Amy they went and fussed over Harry.  
  
"Harry dear, look at your hair."  
  
"Good day Harry, are those muggle shoes?"  
  
"Let me get you a comb"  
  
"What brand are those? K-Nike?"  
  
Amy and George grabbed their luggage out of the back and began to go into the house, er shack.thing. Just then Molly noticed Amy.  
  
This gave Harry a chance to get his stuff and to get away from Molly.  
  
"George! You've brought home a girl! How come you didn't tell us you had a girl friend?" Molly asked rushing over to Amy and George. Arthur also started after Molly to meet his soon to be daughter-in-law.  
  
While Molly and Arthur flung questions at Amy and George, Harry and Ron made their way to the porch where they dropped Harry's stuff.  
  
The screen door flung open and Ginny walked out, "Oh, Hi Harry, hi Ron are Fred and George home?"  
  
"Yeah, George is he's down their with his new girlfriend." Ron said.  
  
Ginny walked down to see for herself.  
  
"What? Did she stop liking me or something?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Guess so. She's been getting tons of letters from a black owl though. We don't know who they are from, but she gets them almost nine times a day."  
  
"Dean Thomas. Wasn't she dating him?" Harry asked as he followed Ron inside.  
  
"No they broke up ages ago." Ron replied grabbing his broom, "Up for a joy ride Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded. They journeyed back out to the porch. On the way out they noticed an elegant black owl sitting on the kitchen table it was holding a letter in its beak. When it saw Harry and Ron it dropped the letter and flew away. Ron quickly ran up and pocketed the letter, "No harm done." He grinned an evil Ron grin.  
  
Harry and Ron rushed outside to fly around.  
  
Luckily Ginny hadn't noticed the owl fly away she was too busy talking to Amy. The two of them seemed to get along well. - "How come I never saw you at school if you're George's age?" Ginny asked leading Amy up to the house.  
  
"Well, my father thought it best to make me go to Beaubaxton, he didn't want anyone to know about me. I was sort of a disgrace to him. I don't know why." Amy said not thinking about what she was saying.  
  
"Who's your dad?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Lucious Malfoy." Amy replied again not thinking.  
  
Ginny stopped in her tracks and her green eyes widened. (does she have green eyes?)  
  
Amy also stopped realizing what she had just said.  
  
"Ginny don't tell them, not yet please." Amy begged. Ginny nodded. She smiled slightly. "Uh do you want to see my cat."  
  
Amy nervously nodded and followed Ginny into the house. - However Fred was undergoing a very annoyingly long list of questions from his parents.  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"My age."  
  
"Where does she work?"  
  
"The Ministry and at my Joke Shop?"  
  
"Where did she go to school?"  
  
"Beaubaxton."  
  
"What department in the Ministry?"  
  
"The Department of Magical Games and Sports."  
  
"Do you two live together?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are you engaged?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"No, dad I hate her guts, she's a little git."  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"Ugh, no."  
  
"What's her name again?"  
  
"Amy."  
  
"Does she have a last name?" "Yes."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
George sighed, "Malfoy."  
  
"Where does she.what did you say?"  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Who's her father?"  
  
"Lucious Malfoy."  
  
Arthur and Molly exchanged glances. George wished he could disapperate. Wait a sec. A popping sound indicated that George had disapperated. - The day went on very quickly. No body did very much of anything. At six o clock Molly called everyone in for dinner. It was beginning to look very nasty outside. The rain began to hit into the house just as the door burst *lightning flash* open and a disfigured thing appeared. -  
  
That's it for this chapter.  
  
If you have any idea who the disfigured "thing" is put it in your review. Hint: Look back and reread chapter one.  
  
hehehe 


	3. Three Stages of Fred Weasley

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet.  
  
I've been getting a lot of reviews asking for longer chapters so I promise I'll make them longer from here on in or out our whichever way we're going.  
  
- As the disfigured thing stepped into the light of the kitchen, it proved not to be a "thing" at all. It was a rain soaked Fred Weasley still under the large dose of ton tongue powder George had put in his cereal earlier. Behind him an angry looking Angelina Johnson stomped into the kitchen. She instantly threw the evilest eye she could stir up at George. (I don't mean she actually threw her eye at George, although that would be funny)  
  
"Did you do this to Fred?" She yelled pointing at Fred's extremely large and disfigured tongue.  
  
George tried very hard to look innocent and not to laugh at the sight of his twin, "No, Angelina. Why would I do a dreadful thing like that?"  
  
Angelina's eyes went red and she stomped her foot very angrily on the ground making everybody at the table jump, "Don't lie to me George Weasley!"  
  
"Honestly Angelina, It wasn't me! It was uh.Amy!" George said still trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
Angelina whipped out her wand and pointed it straight at George, "You know I will George. I can't believe you blaming that on your own girlfriend!"  
  
Arthur and Molly who had just been watching the whole encounter finally stood up. Molly walked over to Angelina and yanked the wand out of her hand and forced her to sit down across from George. (She kept the evil eye on him)  
  
"Now George I want you to cure your brother, do the anti-curse." Arthur demanded.  
  
Fred's eyes widened with terror and he shook his head vigorously causing his tongue to almost knock the door off it's hinges, "O lease um ot im!"  
  
George smirked and stood up. He pulled out his wand and took aim at George. He muttered something very silently under his breath and with a loud bang an overweight pink hippo (with a grotesque tongue) stood in Fred's place. The only way to tell Fred was actually the hippo was a mass of red hair that was on the hippo's head. (right between the little ears)  
  
Molly and Angelina stood up at the same time, "George Weasley, you change him back this instant!"  
  
Meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Ginny laughed wildly as the pink hippo (with red hair) glared evilly at George as he pretended not to know the anti-jinx.  
  
Finally Amy who had been quite quiet throughout the whole ordeal stood up and preformed both of the anti jinxes that would turn Fred Weasley The Overweight Pink Hippo With Red Hair and A Grotesque Tongue back into.Fred Weasley, the 18? Year old boy.ish man thing.  
  
George sighed, "You always have to ruin my fun Amy, I would've turned him back.eventually."  
  
"That's what I mean. You would've rather been killed by a Hippogriff before you turned him back into normal." Amy said sitting back down.  
  
Fred (once he got over that he wasn't fat and pink anymore) walked over to George and without saying a word knocked him off his chair.  
  
This caused several things to happen For Amy to scream first in horror of what Fred did to George, then the fact that George was bleeding, then she began to laugh because she thought of how funny Fred was as a Hippo. Ginny, Harry, and Ron to roll out of their chairs and onto the floor with laughter. For Angelina and Fred to just smirk and stare at George. For Mr. And Mrs. Weasley to stand up at go just plain buck on Fred. Also for George to lie on the floor bleeding and to have no one to help him back up because they were to busy either laughing, screaming, or yelling.  
  
George finally stood up and wiped the blood off of his face. He was just  
about to punch Fred in his face when Pig (the owl) came fluttering  
manically in between the two, scaring the twins half to death.  
  
Pig landed onto the table with a fat letter in his mouth.  
  
Ron who was still laughing his ass off on the floor could obviously not  
get the letter so Molly took it from Pig. She ripped it open and a few  
manila colored envelopes fell out onto the table. There was one  
addressed to Ron, one to Harry, and one to Ginny.  
  
"You three you've got mail." Molly calmly said.  
"Ah hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You've all got mail." Molly said a little bit louder.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU'VE ALL GOT MAIL!!!!!" Molly screamed slamming her hands on the table  
spilling a few of the drinks.  
  
The whole room fell silently except for the fluttering sound of Pig's  
wings.  
  
"Yea mum?" Ron questioned.  
  
"You've got mail dears," she said sitting back down and cleaning up her  
drink that had spilled all over the table.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Ginny all reached onto the table, grabbed a letter, and  
ripped it open. They switched their letters a few times before they each  
got the one meant for him. (Or her)  
  
Fred craned his neck to read Ron's but Ron waved his hand up in Fred's  
face to make him go away.  
  
The three of the Hogwarts Student's eyes grew wide with glee. Everyone  
else in the room noticed this including Pig who fluttered over to Ron's  
letter. (As if it could read)  
  
Molly finally stood up again, "Ginny will you please read yours aloud."  
  
Ginny nodded and read, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
Headmaster."  
  
"Skip that part Ginny"  
  
"Oh, ok, uh.. We regret to inform you that all students will be forbidden  
to go to school this year. A terrible tragedy (one named Tom Marvalo  
Riddle) destroyed parts of our school that will not be ready and fit for  
students by September first. If you have any questions please send an  
owl to Deputy Headmistress, Minivera McGonagall."  
  
"Oh so that's what that old bag's name is." George said scratching his  
head, "I always thought it was Miniversa or something."  
  
Molly snatched Harry's (who was closest to her) letter and read it for  
herself, "Arthur, this is terrible."  
  
Arthur nodded his head.  
  
"What do you mean? This is bloody brilliant! I get to spend a whole  
summer with my best friend, and there'll be no school and best of all no  
Hermione to boss us around!"  
  
Harry and Ron went to high five each other but missed causing them to  
both fall onto the floor.  
  
Both Fred and George scowled, "That's not fair, we never got to miss a  
whole year of school because of Volde.er.Tom.er.You-Know Who!"  
  
Angelina sighed, "Well I think it's good for them. After what's been  
happening over the years at that school a break couldn't do them any  
harm."  
  
"That's what's Christmas is for Angelina!" Fred said leaving the room,  
"C'mon lets go do.something.anything to get away from *he scowled at  
Harry, Ginny and Ron* the cheaters."  
  
George and Amy stayed at the table. George began to talk to Ginny about  
how lucky she was and Amy leaned over to Harry and Ron.  
  
"What's my brother like at school?"  
  
"A horrible little git." Ron said firmly.  
  
"Ron, that's not nice to say about someone's brother." Harry said, "Even  
Malfoy."  
  
"Well, he didn't make you throw-up slugs!" Ron said crossing his arms.  
  
"He didn't make you, it was that ruddy old wand of yours" Harry said  
crossing his arms.  
  
"Well I wasn't just gonna sit there and listen to Malfoy call Hermione a  
mudblood!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Now I'll have none of that fowl talk at my table Ronald Weasley!" Molly  
shouted standing up and then changing her mind and sitting back down  
again.  
  
Amy just leaned back and listened to the argument she single handily  
started.  
  
Suddenly, a black owl, the same one before came and landed on the table.  
It waddled over to Ginny. The whole room fell silently for the well I  
don't know second or third time that day.  
  
"Hey, I know that owl!" Amy exclaimed.  
-  
In the next chapter we will  
-find out who the letters are from  
-find out what the letter Ron stole says  
-And if my computer lets me spell HERMIONE without wanting to change it  
to hormone we will see some of her.  
  
*pulls out some party balloons and throws some confetti into the air*  
  
Congrats to Lady Of Night who correctly guessed Fred as the disfigured  
thing!  
  
*applause*  
  
I hope this chapter is long enough for all of you. If I went to crazy on  
it you can just say so. Lol. 


	4. Joy To The Weasleys

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Also this will be my last chapter for a few days, I'm going to Erie with one of my friends.  
  
I've been noticing a lot of mistakes with names in my story (George took aim at George.) I'll try and catch 'em but if I don't you can I don't know criticize me for not getting 'em.  
  
-  
  
Ginny turned red and yanked the letter off the bird and quickly shooed it away.  
  
"But Ginny, oh hold on I get it." Amy said grinning.  
  
Ginny looked at Amy and begged her with her eyes not to tell. But Amy wasn't looking at Ginny she had just whispered something to George, who's face lit up and he mischievously smirked at Ginny. George leaned back around Amy to Ron and told him what Amy had told him. Amy leaned over to Harry and told him. Harry's eyes got very wide and he raised an eyebrow at Ginny. (Draco: Hey the eyebrows is my thing Ashley: Shut up lemme finish!") Ginny let her head drop to the table and stay there she knew she was ruined.  
  
"Ginny, who's the owl from?" Molly said looking a little bit concerned.  
  
"Nobody." Ginny said under her breath.  
  
"C'mon Ginny, you can tell us anything." Arthur said staring down at his daughter.  
  
Ginny stood up and led them out of the kitchen to the next room where she told them.  
  
George, Amy, Harry, and Ron, who were the last one's left at the table all grinned and then heard a shrill shriek coming from Molly.  
  
"Geez, they're acting like Snape sent her those bloody letters." Ron said standing up and pushing his chair in. (Good boy)  
  
"I know it was only *I interrupt this story to just annoy you and hold off on telling you who sent the owl*" George whispered as Molly came shuffling into the kitchen.  
  
"I want you all to go upstairs, and go to bed." She whispered hoarsely.  
  
Everyone stood up and left leaving a very ghostly Molly to stand in the kitchen alone.  
  
On their way up the stairs Amy leaned over to George, "Where am I going to sleep?"  
  
"Where ever Angelina is if that's ok?" George said sticking his head into Fred and his own room, "Fred where's Angelina?"  
  
Fred sat up sleepily and stared at George, "Um, I think she's sleeping in Bill and Charlie's old room why?"  
  
"Just wondering." George said closing the door, "Well you can sleep in Bill and Charlie's old room, alright."  
  
Amy nodded, "G'night."  
  
"Night" George said, the he kissed her and went to bed. (Awwww)  
  
After George had closed the door Amy realized she had no idea where Bill and Charlie's old room was. She tried the next door and it was a bathroom, the next was a closet, the one after that was Ginny's room, and all of the letters in on her bed caught Amy's eye.  
  
She slipped in and grabbed one and rushed off to try some of the other doors.  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile Ron and Harry were in Ron's room. Ron smirked and pulled out the letter and waved it in the air, "Would you like to do the honors?"  
  
Harry took the letter off Ron, "Drum roll please."  
  
Ron made that funny drum roll noise you can make with you tongue.  
  
In a quite opera sort of voice Harry sang, "Joy to the Weasley's!!!" He ripped the top of the envelope off and pulled out a letter.  
  
He held the folded piece off parchment in his hands grinning.  
  
"Ron you want to read it mate or should I?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Oh give it here!" Ron exclaimed snatching the letter off Harry and opening it up, Dear Ginny,  
How are you, I'm doing just fine. I was wondering you know since school was cancelled this year if we could get together you know in secret of course. Please send me an owl with your answer ASAP.  
  
With All My Love,  
  
-  
  
"Draco Malfoy, your little sweetykins" Angelina finished off grinning widely. (Draco: Whoa, you made me sound like a sap! Ashley: Well you are aren't you! Draco: No, I'm a bully don't you read the books! Ashley: Course I, Tom! Tom Felton: Are you calling my character a sap? Ashley: No, I wouldn't say a thing like that.ever. Gets evil eyed by both Draco (book) and Tom (movie).  
  
Anyway, Amy also grinned widely and clapped her hands, "That is soooo adorable!"  
  
"Your little sweetykins" Angelina mocked.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Ginny stood there.  
  
Angelina and Amy quickly shoved the letter and the envelope into the mattress of the bed they were sitting on.  
  
"What's up guys?" Ginny asked suspiciously.  
  
"N-nothing" Amy and Angelina stuttered in unison.  
  
"Oooookaaaay, well do you have a quill I could use?" Ginny asked stepping into the room.  
  
Amy and Angelina both exchanged glances then shook their heads, "N-no."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow at the girls. (*Gets attacked by Tom and Draco for letting someone else use their eyebrows* Ash: I'm sorry! Hey Draco if you're just a book character how can you be beating me into a pulp? Draco: You ruin my fun)  
  
Ginny closed the door and walked down the hall to her room. As soon as they heard her door shut Angelina and Amy both sighed.  
  
"That was close." Amy sighed.  
  
"Yea, too close" Angelina said pulling the letter back out of the mattress.  
  
-  
  
"Harry, c'mon lets answer it please!" Ron whined holding up the quill and a piece of parchment, "Please!"  
  
"But Ron we don't even how she writes!" Harry argued.  
  
"SO! Please, Harry PLEEEAAAASSSEEE!!!!" Ron begged almost in tears.  
  
"Fine, I guess so." Harry sighed grabbing the quill.  
  
"Draco, my love I love you!" Ron mocked leaning back and then falling off the other side of his bed.  
  
"Ron, your so weird sometimes." Harry said shaking his head.  
  
Ron sat up and placed his arms on the top of the bed. He put his head in one hand and slicked back his red hair, "I love you to, Ginny my love. I just don't think we can go off and get married."  
  
He let down his hair to look alarmed, "But Dracy Wakey, why?"  
  
Harry shook his head and frowned.  
  
Ron slicked back his hair again, "It's your brother, Ron. He's soooo much better then I am just the shock of being related to someone that great, would kill me."  
  
"Ron, you're mad."  
  
"No, Harry, I'm", he jumped up and slicked is hair back even further and put on a twisted evil face (Hey! Our faces aren't twisted and evil! Ash: 2 bad they r now!), "I'm Draco Bartholomew Malfoy and I hate mudbloods!"  
  
Harry laughed, "Do you think that's really his middle name?"  
  
"I dunno lets go ask Amy." Ron said racing for his door.  
  
"But don't you think she's sleeping?"  
  
"Awww, to bad lets go!"  
  
Harry stood up and headed after his friend to find Amy.  
  
"I wonder what his middle name is?" Harry wondered to himself, he smirked, "Probably Lucius or something."  
  
-  
  
In out next chapter we will learn what Draco's middle name is! *Yay!*  
  
Ash: *opens front door to kick Draco out of the house, and sees Lady of Night sitting on her porch with a sign that says update* Uh, Hi?  
  
Lady of Night: Update yet?  
  
Ash: Yea.  
  
Lady of Night: Good, my back was starting to hurt mind if I come in?  
  
Ash: Well actually I have to pack,  
  
*Lady of Night walks in*  
  
Ash: Sure, why not. 


	5. Family Reuinion

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. 

Ash: I'm back from Erie!  As soon as I get my film developed, I'll get some pics up so you can see what I've been doing.  

Oh and you don't have to ask I had fun.

-

Ron and Harry hurried down the hall to Bill and Charlie's room and knocked on the door.

*knock, knock*

"Who is it?" Angelina called.

"Ron and Harry, we've got something to ask Amy." Ron said.

"Fine, come in."

Amy put down her hairbrush, and looked up at the boys, "Yea, what do you wanna know?"

"What's Draco's middle name?" Ron asked hoping for the best or in Draco's case the worst.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"We wanna know."

"Fine, ummm…Ursula Emile, I think." Amy said half grinning.

"Ursula!?!" Ron questioned becoming hysterical with laughter, "Are you sure?"

Amy shook her head 'yes'.

Harry was also laughing but not even half as hard as Ron.

Tears streamed down his freckled face.  Ron dropped to his knee's and began pounding the floor.

"Draco"

*pound*

"Ursula"

*pound, laugh*

"Emile"

*pound*

"Malfoy! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Ron rolled over on his back and began to gasp for air, "I *gasp* can't *laugh* breathe *gasp*" 

Harry, Amy and Angelina exchanged glances.

"Ron it's not that funny." Amy said standing up, "I'd hate to ask your middle name."

"Hahahaha It's *gasp* Nathan." Ron said still lying on the floor.

"Yea, but his name is a boy name.  Draco's is well uh…was Narcissa by any chance drunk when she named him?" Harry asked glaring at Ron.

"Look, I know you guys hate him but you don't have to be mean, so his name is different that doesn't mean you should make fun of him." Amy scowled.

Ron stopped laughing and Harry looked almost apologetic, "Sorry we never thought about it that way."

"Good." Amy said sitting back down on her bed.

Ron started to snicker, "Ursula."

Amy whipped out her wand and pointed it at Ron, "Get out before I say it."

"Say what?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"Ursula Emile!" Amy shouted starting to laugh.

"Geez, I thought you were really mad." Ron said standing up.

"No, way.  My brother's a git."  Amy giggled opening the door, "After you."

When Harry and Ron left she slammed the door and turned to Angelina.

"Is that really his middle name?" Angelina asked.

"No, of course not." Amy said.

"Oh good because I was going to say…."

Angelina read the grin on Amy's face, "Psych!"  They yelled in unison pointing at each other.

"Jinx!" Angelina shouted, "You owe me a chocolate frog Amy."

"No, you totally cheated!"

"Nu-uh how!"

"Uhhh…er…ummmm, you said it wrong."

"Come off it Amy."

"Off what."

Angelina sighed.

-

The sun arose very early the next morning.  Sunlight flooded into the bedrooms of the Weasley's home waking everyone.  

-

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Morning already?"

Ron also sat up sleepily, "I guess so, unless Fred and George put a sunshine jinx on my window again.

The door opened, "No, it's morning but thanks for the idea." 

Fred stood in the doorway, "Mum wants us to get ready, and she needs us to pick up a few things from Diagon Alley." 

"Why don't you just go." Ron said stretching, "It's too early."

"She wants us all to get out of the house for awhile, says we can't stay home all summer." George said appearing behind Fred.

"Fine."

Fred and George closed the door and went to get ready.

Ron peered at his wristwatch, "Diagon Alley at 6:50 in the morning."

-

After everyone in the house had, had their showers the kids assembled in front of the fireplace.

Amy and Angelina exchanged glances as George saluted Fred as he walked in.

"Good morning gentlemen…and gentleladies, in five minutes we will depart from the Weasley household and go to Diagon Alley to run a few errands for Molly Weasley."  Fred said waving his wand around like a general's whip.

Fred stepped back and saluted George as he took the floor.

"Amy Malfoy, Angelina Johnson, Sergeant Fred Weasley, and I will get the caldrons,  the books, and a few things from the apoticaries. Not to mention a free will stop at the joke shop to see how Mr. Jordan is taking care of it", George turned to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, "Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Mr. Harry Potter, the boy who lived will get the wand polish, the owl food, and whatever else you desire.  Does everyone understand?"

"Yes."

"Address me as sir!"

"Yes sir!"

George and Fred pointed at the ceiling with their wands, "Move out troops!"

Ron stepped up to the fireplace first, he grabbed his floo powder and stepped inside, "Diagon Alley!"

Ginny marched up to the fireplace next, saluted the twins, grabbed her floo powder and stepped inside, "Diagon Alley!"

Then Harry stepped up inside the fireplace and took his floo powder. 

"Remember Harry, it's Dia-gon-All-ey, not diagonally." George said patting Harry on the shoulder, "Good luck solider,"

Harry sighed, "Diagon Alley!"  

Green flames ignited up his legs and he spun up out of the Burrow to Diagon Alley.  As Harry stumbled out of the fire place he saw bustling Diagon Alley.

Ron and Ginny were waiting nearby for him, "C'mon Harry, first stop wand polish."

The trio walked into Ollivanders and stepped up to the counter.  Mr. Ollivander walked up to the counter from the back, "New wands already?"

"No, sir just one bottle of wand polish please." Ron said pulling out a small satchel.

Mr. Ollivander left to find the polish and then came back with a bottle and set it on the counter, "That'll be four sickles, Mr. Weasley."

Ron counted out four of the silver coins and laid them on the counter.

Mr. Ollivander smiled, Thank you sirs and miss." 

Next they headed off to Elopes Owl Emporium to get the owl food for Hedwig and Pig.  

They walked in bought what they needed and walked outside the store.

Once they were all outside they froze, Ginny turned slightly pink, and Ron and Harry just stared.

Lucious and Draco Malfoy stood right outside the Emporium looking at a black bat with beady blood-red eyes.

Amy, Angelina, Fred, and George came walking down past the Emporium.  Amy and George were holding hands but she instantly let go when she saw the evil gray eyes of her father and brother staring at George and herself.

 "How did you get out!" Amy said staring with fear and disbelief at Lucious.

"My dear girl, by pureblood I did not mean a Weasley." Lucious said in his smooth but terrifying voice.  

"Shut up", Amy said closing her eyes, "Tell me how you got out."  

"To frightened to look at your own father." Lucious said stepping towards her.

"Your not my father." Amy said staring at him, "You totally isolated me."

Lucious walked up to her a grabbed some of her light blonde hair, "Not a Malfoy, interesting." 

Draco snickered to himself as his father further harassed his older sister, but he kept a close eye on Ginny to make sure she didn't throw him any angry glances.

"Stop it Malfoy!" George demanded pushing Lucius away.

A small crowd had gathered to see what all the commotion was about.

Lucious stumbled back a few steps then regained his composure and pulled out his wand and pointed it at George.

Instantly everyone else pulled their wands out.  That is with the exception of Ginny and Draco who just stood there.

"You picked the wrong wizard to push around." Lucious growled.

-

Ash- Wheeee! FIGHT! DUEL! YAY!!!!!  In my next chapter, well you'll see what happens.

Hehehe.


	6. Black Mail Is The Lovliest Thing

Disclaimer: Guess What!!!! I still do not own Harry Potter! What a surprise!

And again my it's going to start getting harder and harder for me to update.  Tonight I am going over Amy (the girl that the Amy in my story is modeled after)'s house and won't be back till late tomorrow night.  Then it is possible that we will go to Cleveland together on August 1st for the Twins Day Fest.  For the rest of the month I will be either camping, shopping, or *barf* back at school.

So remember people cherish my updates!  Lol j/k

-

George swallowed hard as Lucius's glare grew stronger and stronger.  Amy was yelling for them to stop and Harry, Ron, Fred, and Angelina had instantly glued themselves to George's side.

Draco looked over at Ginny and nodded over at the ice cream parlor.  Ginny shook her head 'no'.  She nodded over towards her family and Lucius.  

Lucius now had George under the patrificus totallis deal and he was holding onto Amy's arm while she kicked at his legs.  Fred and Angelina were tending to George as Harry and Ron screamed and jumped around for no apparent reason. 

"Run off with a Weasley will you!" Lucius yelled forcing Amy into a headlock.

"But, Draco likes a Weasley too!" Amy screamed thrashing at Lucius's arms.

Lucius instantly dropped her.  Amy sat on the ground gasping for breath.

"What did you say?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Draco's eye's grew very wide with terror.

Amy smirked, "You heard me, Draco's in love with Ginny.  He is her little sweetykins, isn't that right my little dragon boy."

Draco looked like he was about to faint which really pleased just about everyone.

Lucius marched over to Draco and grabbed the front of his black sweater, "Is this true boy?  What your sister said?"

Draco glanced back at Ginny with apologetic eyes then looked back at his dad, "No father, I'd never date one of those red headed prats.  They are to poor and uh dirty, I unlike Amy wouldn't be caught dead with one of them."

Angelina stood up, "Okay that is like not even funny."

Amy followed her, "Yea, I know Draco, why don't you start telling the truth."

Fred also stood up, "I don't think I'm poor or dirty!"

George moved his eyes around a little bit and then glared at the Malfoys.

"Don't you talk about my family or my sister like that again." Ron shouted.

Lucius sighed, "No who do you think I'm going to believe, my own son, or my traitor of a daughter."

"Your traitor of a daughter if you know what's good for you!" Amy screamed launching her forward at Lucius then stopped when she heard Ginny crying.

Tears streamed from her red eyes.  Ginny's face was pink with embarrassment.

The color drained from Draco's face at Lucius dropped him, you could tell he wished he had never been born.

Harry ran over to Ginny and she attached herself onto him crying into his shoulder.

Just then Hermione walked over, she forced her way through the crowds to front, "What is going on over here?" 

Lucius scowled at her, "Sorry Miss. Granger, we were just leaving."

He grabbed Amy and picked Draco off the ground.

"Hey! I'm not going with you! You don't have any control over me, I'm an adult now!" Amy yelled making quite the scene.

With a flick of his wand Amy's voice was gone, her mouth moved but nothing came out.

She waved at George, who could now move from his nose up.

Lucius yanked the two of them away.

"What just happened here?" Hermione again asked staring at George, "Who was that girl?"

"George's girlfriend, Malfoy's daughter."  Ron said shooing the crowd away.

"C'mon now don't hold back tell me everything." Hermione whined.

So they told her everything.

She turned to Ginny, "He said that to her."

Everyone nodded.

"Oh that Malfoy!" She yelled creating another not needed scene.

George finally stood up, "Where'd they go?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Shit!" He yelled making more people frown and take off in the other direction.

Ginny looked up from Harry's shoulder, "Why would he say that to me?  I thought he loved me!"

"There is no such thing as love from a Malfoy Ginny." Ron sneered.

George snorted.

"Except from Amy, she's uh…different!" Ron corrected.

"All right lets go home already!" Fred said, "We'll have to come back another day."

"But what about Amy?" George asked.

"We'll have to wait for her.  She'll come back, she's a smart girl right?" Fred asked starting off towards a way for home.  

George nodded and followed his twin.

The rest of the group came including Hermione who claimed her parents wouldn't care.

-

Amy stood staring outside a window in the Malfoy's parlor.  The Malfoy's new house elf, Globby walked in behind her.  Globby was really old and scary, much like Kreacher.

"Can Globby get anything for you?" Globby croaked.

Amy turned around and let out a terrifying scream.  She hurdled over Globby and dived behind a sofa.  She popped back up moments later with her wand drawn.

"Globby did not mean to…"

"Stupefy!" She screeched as a jet of red light flew straight into Globby knocking him out cold. 

She stood up and sighed, "Job well done Amy my girl."

"Who are you talking to dear."

Amy turned to see her mother, Narcissa standing it the doorway; her dark hair framed the unpleasant look on her face.

"Mum, I was just congratulating myself, for saving my er life."

"From what?" 

"That thing, Globby was it?"

"Our servant, my, my, my Amy you have been with that Weasley for way to long, do come and have some tea."

Amy sighed and followed her mother out of the parlor and into a different room quite a ways down the hall.

Her brother and father were already sitting at the table.

"Remember where you sit don't you Amy?" Narcissa asked.

"Yea" Amy replied sitting directly across the table from Draco.

He glared and her and smirked.

"Good thing Globby had already brought the tea, now all we need are the cups." Narcissa said, "Accio tea cups!"

Four cups flew to the table in front of each of the members; the enchanted teapot poured each of them a cup.

Amy sighed and looked away from the table.

"What's wrong with you now?" Lucius asked in a grumpy voice.

"Nothing." Amy replied.

"Miss that git of a boyfriend you had?" Draco asked in a mocking tone.

"No Draco, I miss my boyfriend that treated me hell of a lot better then this family!"  She stood up and pushed her chair into the table and stormed out of the room.

Narcissa pretending like nothing happened turned to her son, "Your father told me Amy said you liked that Ginny Weasley."

"I don't like her mum." Draco replied.

"Well, honey, what about Pansy?"

"I don't like her either mum."

"Well who do you like honey you can tell your mum that at least right?"

Draco stood up. "God! Now I see why Amy hates you guys so much!"

He also stormed out of the room leaving just Lucius and Narcissa.

"I just thought they would like normal parents." Narcissa said shrugging.

Lucius sighed, "Well lets just act normal and let them go."

-

Amy heard a knocking on her door, "What?"

"Let me in."  Draco said.

Amy walked over and opened her door her slick haired kiss-ass brother was on the other side.

"What?" Amy repeated.

"I'm sorry about what I said at the table." Draco apologized.

"Like I'm going to believe you, you don't mean it, I know better." Amy scowled.

"So I don't mean it.  Big deal, you should have never disobeyed father." Draco said inviting himself in and sitting on her bed.

"I can do whatever I want Draco, I'm an adult now." Amy said.

"Yea, try telling dad that." Draco replied leaning back against the wall.

Amy walked over to her dresser where a pile of long forgotten clothes sat waiting to be put away.  She began to shove them in to their appropriate places.

"So what have you and that Weasley been up to Amy?" Draco said winking.

"Your sick." Amy said throwing a pile of clothes at his head.

Draco pulled out a thong from the pile, "Bet Georgey boy liked this aye Amy?"

Amy turned to see what he was talking about her mouth dropped open in disgust. "You disturbed little pervert!" She screamed. 

However she resorted to something heavier this time and grabbed her lamp and launched it at Draco.  

Luckily for him he dodged it.  He stood up and walked over to Amy who just glared at him.  

Then Amy smirked, "You know I could get you killed anytime I wanted bro."

"Yea, I bet you could."  Draco replied sarcastically.  

Amy pulled out a letter he had written to Ginny.  Draco's eyes got huge, "You little bitch, how'd you get that?"

"Oh no brother, that'll be Miss. Bitch to you thanks."

-

Mwahahahaha! Black Mail Baby! Oh yea!  


	7. He Is Serious, After All

Disclaimer: No. I. Don't.

Ashley: I'm writing this against my will.  Whitney is making me.  She's got a gun to my head.  

Whit- Shut up!

Ashley: Will someone please be a doll and phone the police?

-

The Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry arrived back at the Burrow.  They all were kinda confused about why Lucious cared so much about a daughter he wanted no one to know about.  I mean the guy sent her off to France for god's sake! 

George was upset, his girlfriend got kidnapped by her own father.

Fred was upset, he just got cursed by his family's worst enemy.

Angelina was upset, now she had no one her age to talk to.

Ron was upset, his hair was all messed up.

Ginny was upset, her boyfriend ditched her just to impress his father.

Harry was upset, Ginny got his new sweater-soaking wet.

Hermione was upset, my computer keeps wanting to call her Hormone.

So the Weasley's weren't exactly the happiest wizarding family around.

They did have reasons after all.

"Kids, what's the matter?" Molly asked looking concerned as the discouraged troop filed into the kitchen.

"We saw Lucious at Diagon Alley, he made Amy go with him and that little fruit Draco made Ginny cry.  He also cursed Fred.  I actually thought that was funny but…"

"George!" Everyone yelled as he smirked and sat down.

"Oh, she'll be back by dinner tonight, and if not I'll have to speak to the ministry about people taking other people against their wills." Molly said hanging up a dish towel.

"It won't do any good any way." Angelina said, "The Malfoy's practically own the ministry, they have control over almost everything."

"Harry! Come quick!" Arthur shouted from upstairs, "Hurry! It's Sirius!"

Harry not realizing Arthur meant Sirius not serious just slowly began out of the kitchen and towards Arthur's voice.  That _was _a new sweater.

Half way up the stairs he was greeted by Arthur who began spilling out words, "Harry, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have! I just wanted to see if you had any muggle stuff in your trunk.  So I was digging through it and got cut by a shard of glass.  I used 'repairo" and a mirror formed out of the glass in front of me.  I flipped it over and I read what it said on the back.  I said Sirius Black aloud to myself and when I turned the mirror back over I saw him! I saw Sirius!"

Harry's eyes got huge, "Are you serious about Sirius?"

"Of course I am!" Arthur shouted opening the door to Ron's bedroom, "He's over on the bed.  

Harry slowly walked over to the bed.  His heart was about to explode with excitement, but also with anger that Sirius seriously didn't answer him the first time.

Harry picked up the mirror and looked into it, "Sirius, but why…"

"Didn't I answer you the first time? I was just getting over the shock of the fall.  Just wait till I get out of this hole!"  Sirius happily said.  His face was gleaming.

Harry's heart decided anger sucked so it exploded with excitement, "This might mean Sirius is still alive!" 

"What do you mean "still alive" did I die or something?" Sirius asked being completely serious.

"Uhh…" Harry's heart sank, So Sirius just didn't realize he was dead yet. He wasn't still alive.  He didn't know.

"What's wrong?  Your father would've been glad I was still alive."  Sirius said looking a bit angry, "Geez, Harry just because I'm still alive doesn't mean you gotta be so bummed out." 

"Will you stop about my father!" Harry shouted, "I don't care what he was like! I don't want to be like him!  I…I hate him!"

Arthur had left the room at this and Sirius looked completely taken back.

"C'mon Harry I know you don't mean that.  He loved you and you loved him back." Sirius said blowing his hair out of his face.

"No I didn't! I hate him and I..I hate you!  I don't care about what you say Sirius!" Harry screamed. "And you know what!"

"What?" Sirius calmly asked.

"You're dead!" Harry growled.

"Now listen to me!  It's my turn to shout! First of all, I AM NOT DEAD! Second of all, I know you love your father, your just tired of everyone expecting you to be like him, Harry just chill out.  I'm sorry for getting you upset but you are a lot like him.  You're just going to have to accept that."

"I'll accept it as soon as you accept your death." Harry said anger still present in his voice.

"Harry, I'm not dead.  If you want me to be your to blame for it!" Sirius said blowing more of his fallen hair away from his face.

"Wh-What? I'm to blame? What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"You are probably the most powerful wizard alive, you just haven't unlocked all of your powers.  Harry you did not want me to die, you told your self I was alive at night, you believed it too.  So then, Harry I am alive." Sirius finished blowing a final strand of his hair off his face just before more fell into it.

"You are?  Sirius where are you! I'll save you!" Harry said hopefully.

"Ministry of Magic just where you left me." Sirius said smiling.

"Sirius, hang on! I'm coming!"

-

Meanwhile, back at the Malfoy's.

"What do you say Draco?  Will you help me escape?" Amy offered brushing her long blonde hair.

"Fine, but you better promise you won't get me into trouble!" Draco warned sitting down at Amy's desk. 

"Fine I promise, my wittle Dragon Boy." Amy said pulling her hair up.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Draco said turning red.

"I thought you wanted me to call you that." Amy sighed as she snapped a yet another gum band on her thick hair. 

"No, only when I was younger." Draco said turning even brighter red.

"I remember those days, want to hear about them?" Amy thoughtfully asked.

"No, you better not say anything, that's so embarrassing." Draco sighed staring pleafully at his sister.

"Well there's no one around to hear it is there?"

"No, but, Amy c'mon!"

"Once upon a time there was a wittle boy named Draco who thought he was very tough indeed," Amy mimicked in baby voice. 

"Amy! I know what happened, just shut the hell up ok?"

"No k bro, He woved dragons oh so much, he wanted to be exactly like them in every way." Amy mimicked.

"Just stop! I don't want to hear about that!" 

"So one day he…"

"Children." Lucious said standing in the doorway.

"What now?"

"Yes father?"

"Come, we've got business to attend to.  Dress in your robes and come with me." Lucious ordered.

Draco and Amy exchanged glances, what could possible be happening now.

-

Oooo suspense! 

Sry this is short I'm really tired.


	8. Deadly Similarities

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own HP, or anything important.  But I do own Mr. Potato Head PJ bottoms…hehehe but I do not own Mr. P either…darn.

Ashley: I think that was one of my best chappies.  I love suspense.  And ya know what the best part is?  I know wats gonna happen and u don't! Ha!

-

"Harry?  Harry Where are you off to?" Arthur asked as Harry sped past him.

Harry knew he didn't have time to talk Sirius needed his help.  Finally, Harry had a sense off relief; he knew he wasn't alone anymore.

He quickly grabbed his broom of out the Weasley's cupboard under the stairs.  "Ha! No more cupboards, no more Dursleys, no more getting treated like shit!" Harry said to him self as he hopped on his broom and sped through the burrow towards the door.

"Harry! What has gotten into you?" Molly yelled as he nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Harry…what are you doing?" Ron asked as Harry flew out of the house and into the sky.

"Where does he think he is going?" Angelina asked aloud.

"Well, you know." Fred started.

The room fell silent and all eyes fell on the twins.

"When nature calls, you just gotta answer it." George finished.

"George!" Angelina screamed smacking him.

"I wonder if he knows we've got a bathroom upstairs." Fred wondered aloud dodging Angelina's fist.

"This is really no time for jokes, this could be serious." Hermione stated in her normal know-it-all tone.

Just then Arthur entered the room, "Where's Harry?"

Everyone shrugged.

"I think it has something to do with Sirius, he was just speaking to him.

"Sirius?  But he died!" Hermione exclaimed looking puzzled.

"I think he might be alive, I really do." Arthur said scratching his head of thick red hair.

"That's crazy." Molly stated standing up.

"Well you know there is only one way to find out." Ron said, "Who do we know who knows it all?"

"Hermione!" Fred and George yelled together.

"No, Mad Eye Moody!" Ron exclaimed.

"Mad eye?" George asked.

"You mean that weird, senile old man?" Fred asked, "Ron your nuts."

"Now boys, Moody is a very respected man." Arthur began.

"Yea, respected by only the weirdest and most unusual." Fred said.

"You think we could make big bucks starting an I Love Moody fan club, we could have fake magical eyes and everything!!" George exclaimed. 

"Yea only one problem." Fred started.

"What?"

"Dad would be our only member."

-

Amy left her room in the brightest cloak she could find.  Unfortunately, Lucious saw her, "Why are you wearing that?  I need you to put on this, make sure your face is hidden."

"Why?" She looked down at the outfit her father handed her.  "But Dad, why?  What's going on?" 

"Just put it on and grab your broom." Lucious growled looking quite evil.

Amy looked at the cloak she was given; she had a perfectly good idea of what was going on.  But she knew if she could do anything to help she'd have to obey her old man for just awhile.

When Amy went down into the parlor she saw Draco and Lucious in the same outfit she was wearing.  Now Amy knew exactly what they were doing, but why?

"C'mon now, lets go." Lucious commanded handing Draco his firebolt and giving another to Amy.

"Lucious, what the hell do you think I am stupid?  You're going to get us all…"

"Shhhh…I don't want your mother to hear." Lucious directed hovering above the ground.  He began to fly out of a large opened window.  Draco followed next and then Amy.

There was only one thing Amy didn't get.  If they were doing what she thought they were doing, then why in the world were they doing it in the middle of a perfectly clear day.

Suddenly Amy had the answer.  He knew about.  He had ordered them all to meet.  So obviously he would give them some sort of cover.

Amy shivered as freezing cold rain and wind slashed against her face.  She quickly covered her face and tried to keep an eye out for lightning.  Draco was nearly hit at least eight or nine times, while Lucious seemed to be scaring off the lightning.

"Come now, I need you to keep close.  We are going down." Lucious instructed as he tipped the nose of his broom downward.

Draco quickly followed after him being the kiss ass child he was, but Amy seemed to want to rebel but at the same time she wanted to find out if she was right.  So she also followed.  The three of them landed in a very old and dirty alley with only one thing around, and suddenly Amy knew what they were doing.  

-

Harry also got hit with the same terrible weather.  Only he wasn't as lucky.  His broom was scarred from the lighting hitting it.  He had almost decided to walk when he remembered, Sirius, needing his help.  "Just imagine Harry," He said to himself, "If you were Sirius and you were alone, and alive when everyone else thought you were dead."

Suddenly it hit Harry, he had been in that position before.  Before he came to Hogwarts, he was alone and alive, but everyone else ignored him, might as well thought he was dead.

"So that's why he cares for me so much.  We are alike, the three of us.  Sirius, My father, and me." Harry said again to himself. 

He almost felt at ease when another bolt nearly killed him right then and there.

"I got to focus, I must hurry!" Harry thought as he flew down into a dark alley.  It was quite dirty and seemingly abandoned.  At the end of it a red telephone booth stood.  Harry raced for it then stopped when he saw other footprints in the mud.  He looked at the prints for a while and then shook whatever suspensions he had off and raced into the booth.  He picked up the phone and a cool female voice answered.

-

Okay I'm trying to save everything for the next chapter so I promise that will be longer.  I don't want to do it here so I'm going to wait till next chapter.  I'm so excited! You'll love it!


	9. Trouble In The Ministry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  Or YM.

Ashley:  BEST CHAPTER!!!!

-

Harry threw his broomstick into the phone booth and stepped inside.  He was so excited he cold hardly breathe, Sirius was alive.  Harry picked up the phone and quickly dialed five numbers, 6 2 4 4 2. 

A cool female voice filled the telephone both, "Welcome To The Ministry Of Magic, please state your name and business."

"My name is Harry Potter, I uh I'm here to save my godfather."

The voice paused, "Thank you visitor please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

The telephone rattled and a nametag came out of the coin deposit.  Harry picked it up and read it:

                               Harry Potter 

                                            Another Rescue Mission

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk which is located at…"

"I know! The end of the Atrium! Please hurry, I'm in a rush."

The female voice sounded a bit taken back, "No need to get edgy, visitor."

The phone booth began to sink slowly into the ground.  It slowly landed in at the end of the hallway in the ministry.  Harry jumped at the doors to force them open but they wouldn't budge.  

"The Ministry Of Magic wishes you a pleasant afternoon" 

The door swung open and Harry bounded only a few feet on the highly polished floor before he slipped and knocked into another witch, around Amy's age.  Harry didn't recognize her but she knew him.

"Harry Potter?" She glanced at his badge, "Rescue mission?  Who are you saving this time?  Anyway, I'm Luci, I'm an Aurour."

Harry barley listening to Luci sped off through the hall past the fountain, which was fully repaired.  

"Geez! All I wanted was a sorry!" Luci yelled sprinting after him.

Harry almost ran past the security guard but decided not to make too much trouble.  The guard looked up from a magazine entitled YM.  She set down her wand, which she was obviously using to mark a test and stood up.

The guard without saying a word scanned Harry with the golden stick thing, "Please present your wand Mr. Potter."

Harry glanced next to him and saw Luci tapping her foot and looking a bit annoyed.

"Mr. Potter, your wand please." The guard said.  Harry looked up at her.  She had red hair and bright green eyes.  Harry looked at her again.

"Mr. Potter?" The guard asked.

"Oh, s-sorry." Harry said trying to find his wand.  It was scary how much the security guard looked like his mother.

Harry checked al his pockets and then suddenly realized he'd left his wand at the Weasley's house.  The guard started to look annoyed as well.  Harry let out a quick smile and then ran towards the lift whose doors were just closing.

"IMPOSTER!  GET HIM!!" The security guard yelled racing after Harry.  Luci also chased after him, but Harry swore it was just for her enjoyment.

Harry managed to squeeze onto the empty lift just before the doors slammed shut.  Luci and the Security guard slammed into the gate that closed after the doors, "You just wait Potter!" They both shouted.  

Harry pressed the number nine button in the lift.  It began to descend. He sat down and sighed.  Those people didn't matter, he'd be with Sirius soon and that's all that mattered.

The cool female voice announced, "Department Of Mysteries." 

Two loud cracks sounded that Harry was sure the lift didn't make.  The doors opened and Harry almost died.  Luci and The Security Guard were standing there.

"It's called apparition, Potter." Luci said grabbing the back of his tee shirt before he could escape.

"Please let me go! I need to get Sirius." Harry shouted yanking at Luci's death grip.

"Sirius?  Sirius Black?  Potter, he's…dead." The security guard said raising an eyebrow.  

"No! He isn't.  I talked to him, he needs my help!" Harry whined as Luci lifted him off of the floor so he'd stop tugging.

"You what! Really…oo Potter, let me help you, I'm an Aurour." Luci cried in joy letting Harry down but still clutching onto his shirt.

"Well I can help too! I'm a security guard!" The guard yelled in excitement, "I love Sirius!"

"What can you do? All you do all day is eat doughnuts!  Anyway I love Sirius more, I got to work on his case for a while until Kingsley got back from St. Mungo's!" Luci bragged letting Harry go.

"Listen, you can both help." Harry said, "But we have to hurry."

Harry raced down the hall followed by the two girls.  He saw that black door he had seen numerous times in his dreams last year.  Harry remembered what happed last time, with the death eaters.  Well what ever happened, he had knocked off two of them and for that Harry was proud.

Harry whipped open the door, the guard who was the last in closed the door and the room began to spin.  

"Okay I say we each pick a door and see if it's the one Harry wants.  Which one did you want, Harry?" Luci asked taking command.  

"The Death Room." Harry said walking up to a door.

Luci and the guard walked up to doors also.  

"On three, that is if Whit over here can count that high." Luci joked blowing some of her blonde hair out of her face, "I'm not used to having long hair, after getting it all burnt off in that accident."

While the Luci and Whitney discussed about how high Whitney really could count Harry thought of something.

When he had talked to Sirius he kept blowing his hair out of his face.  It seemed Sirius wasn't used to long hair either, but he had it all of his life, that Harry knew of.  And there was one more thing Harry couldn't understand, there was something really familiar about Sirius, but it wasn't something that reminded him of his godfather.  Harry's thought however was interrupted by Luci, "Harry, ready?"

Harry nodded.

Luci began to count, "One."

"Two"

"Three! Open!"  
  


Everyone swung open his or her doors.  Harry had got the brain room, the room they needed.  The death room was in the back of this one.

"I got it!" Harry shouted.  

Luci and Whitney walked over and followed Harry into the room.  

"Wow. I've only been down here once, but I've never been in this room." Luci admired.  She began to touch everything with in her reach.

"Luci, stop it!" Whitney ordered and then saw something shiny she wanted to touch.

"Whit, don't touch that!" Amy yelled.

"Shhhhhh!" Harry whispered, "I think I hear voices." When Harry peeked into the room, he didn't see anyone.  

Harry followed by Luci and Whitney walked down the steep, stone stairs.  Harry gazed around the room, remembering the battle that had took place here only one year previously.  

The three of them gathered at the bottom of the stairs.  The old stone archway with the tattered veil still hung from it stood in the center of the room.  Suddenly Harry saw it.  His godfather's laughing face, and Bellatrix raising her wand and screeching stubefy.  Harry was forced to watch again as Sirius realized what had happened and fell through the veil.  He felt the pain he had felt that very same night.  Suddenly he got light headed.

The next thing Harry knew he was laying in the center of the room by the arch.  Whitney was looking at him and Luci was wandering close by.  

"Luci! He's come to!" Whitney yelled.

Luci walked over, "Harry I don't see Sirius, I though he was here."

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry I've made a terrible mistake."

Both girls looked confusingly at him.  

"Sirius…did die."

"Ooo! What's this?  Ittle baby Potter grew a brain." A woman said in a terrible mock baby voice.

The three of them spun around to be greeted by eleven dark figures coming towards them.

"I thought I killed two of you!" Harry frantically screamed.

"Oh, they were easily replaced." A dark voice Harry recognized as Lucius's said.

"So that's what you're using us for! I should've guessed!" A younger girls voice yelled.  Harry looked into the slits of her hood and tried to figure out who it was, he knew he heard the voice before.  But a funny choking noise Luci was making distracted him.

Harry looked over at Luci who was staring at the Death Eater who had last spoken, "Amy?"

"Luci!" Amy shouted.

"Shut up!" Another man's voice ordered.

"You're a death eater? How could you!" Luci screamed, "You were my best friend!"

"I'm…" Amy started.

"She's found something better to do then hang out with filthy mudbloods." Lucius said.

Luci began to shake. 

"Can't we just kill them now.  Master says that Potter owes us all his life from what he did last time." Bellatrix announced.  

"Where's Sirius, Harry said he talked to him!" Whitney demanded.

The death eaters began to laugh.

"That was the Dark Lord, he had taken on the appearance of Sirius to lure Harry back here for the bunch of us to kill." Macnair explained.

Harry looked over at him.  His hood only had one eye slit.  He remembered Neville's bravery.  If only he was here to poke out the other one.

"Let me kill him father."

Harry looked at the death eater next to Amy.  It could only be one person.  Draco.

"You are not ready yet son, Potter is very tricky.  So why haven't you drawn out your wand, Harry?" Lucius asked.

Harry swallowed hard, "I don't have it."

The death eaters began to laugh.

Harry looked over to Whitney, "Do you have yours?" 

She shook her head, "No, I was marking a test in that YM magazine with it.  I left it upstairs."

The room was filled with laughter again.  

Harry looked over at Luci, "Do you have yours?"

She turned paler then she already was, "I just dropped it off at Ollivanders, it was malfunctioning."

The Death Eaters howled with laughter.

"Okay, Draco, but make it clean.  They just got the blood stains out of the floor." Lucius said.

Draco stood forth and Harry could just tell behind that mask he was smirking.

"And I know just what curse to use.  Prepare to meet your parents Potter, the same way you lost them."

-

Ashley- Oye! Bad Draco!  Shame on you young man!  Uh oh, Sirius really is dead, I hope old Voldie didn't get you the same he did Harry!!!


	10. Draco's Price

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. 

Ashley: If there is something you do not understand the significance of just say so.  I will post everything at the end or maybe soon in an author note or something.  I'd like to give a BIG thank you to all of my faithful reviewers.  And just one more thing, although this makes it sound like it this isn't my final chappie.

And just so you know Luci, Whitney, and Amy are all modeled after real life people.  And how they act in the book is extremely close to how we all act in real life, minus some of the craziness. 

-

Draco aimed his wand straight at Harry's head.   Just as he was about to speak Whitney dived straight for him and tackled him onto the ground.  

Suddenly spells began to fly everywhere.  Whitney had wrenched Draco's wand off of him and tossed it over to Luci who used it to magnify her voice. 

"All Aurous Ple…Ahhh!" Luci screamed as a jet of red light hit her squarely in her face.  Draco's wand rolled out of her grasp.

Both Harry and Draco exchanged glances and dived for the wand.  Draco got it first and aimed it at Harry.  The whole scene seemed to dive into slow motion. 

Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters sending curses around the room, Bellatrix strangling Whitney as she trashed against her grip, Amy shouting curses at the Death Eaters, and Draco, who's mask fell off smirking evilly at Harry.  

Harry could feel the pain of everything he had ever experienced.  His parents, all the times he fought The Dark Lord, Cedric, Sirius, and nearly losing all of his friends just because of his own stupidity.

Now, he was defenseless, Draco was going to kill him and there was not one thing he could do about it.  Harry hit the ground and suddenly everything was in fast motion again.  

"This is for last time Potter!" Malfoy screamed turning Harry into a ferret.  Draco flung the little black ferret with green eyes across the room.  Harry was spinning out of control he was sure he was going to hit into a wall and die.  Just then he felt someone grab him, he looked up and remembered the spiked hair that was now sky blue.  It was Tonks.  

Harry moved his little ferret head into a position where he could scan the room.  He saw Hermione, the Weasley's, Angelina, and the rest of the order fighting the Death Eaters Down.  Amy was also helping take down several members of her own family.  

"It's okay Harry I'll change you back." Tonks said holding him out at arms length.  

Just then Draco ran by and snatched Harry out of Tonks' arms and began to strangle him as he ran.  Not watching where he was going Luci who had now recovered thrust out her leg and tripped Draco.  As Draco hit the ground Harry went flying into the air.  

Luci stood up and danced a quick dance of appreciation, "Woohoo!  150 points for Luci for giving Draco a free nose job.

Sure enough when Draco stood up his nose was broken and bloody.  

Harry still unnoticed and flying through the air landed on top of Macnair the Cyclops.  (no seriously he is, member Neville took his other eye)  Harry sank his little teeth through Macnair's hood about where the nose should be.  Macnair screamed and grabbed Harry. He ripped him off of his face and tossed him onto the ground.  Just as he was about to squash Harry, the ferret scuttled off across the floor.  

Harry felt something hit him and realized he was Harry the boy again.  As he stood up a burning sensation to his face took him down again.  Harry looked up to see Lucius who had turned the end of his wand into a fiery whip.  Malfoy alone had taken out nearly all of well everyone.  Even some off the Death Eaters were on the ground bleeding. 

Something metal hit into Harry's head, he leaned back and saw a belt buckle that read Fabulous Las Vegas.  

"Harry! Toss my belt to Whitney!" Luci shouted.

Harry frantically searched the room for Whitney and saw her sneaking up behind Lucius. 

"Whit! Catch!" Harry yelled launching the belt towards Whitney.

Draco jumped to catch it first but Lucius accidentally got him it the face with the whip.  Draco fell some 6 feet from Harry bleeding extremely bad from several wounds on his face.  Harry actually felt bad for him.  Maybe Draco wasn't so bad after all.  All he wanted was approval from his father and well maybe he did want to kill Harry a little bit, but that didn't matter right now.  

Whit had caught the belt and was on Lucius's back with the belt rapped tightly around his neck.  The whip was tangled around both of them and was burning through their robes and into their skin.  

Ginny had run over to Draco who was unconscious and still bleeding terribly.  Ginny grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse.  She looked over at Harry, "I'm getting him out of here Harry, I don't want him to die!"  Ginny lifted up Draco's limp arm and put it round her neck.  She began to drag him as quickly as she could out of the room.  Ginny knew Draco's hours were now numbered and whatever could be done to save him had to be done. 

A few of the Death Eaters began to stir.

"Ginny hurry!" Harry yelled as Ginny dragged Draco's unconscious body up the stone stairs.  

Angelina saw Ginny struggling and ran to help her.  She hoisted Draco onto her back and headed for the doorway.

Lucius and Whitney were now both trying frantically to untangle the whip that had successfully given each of the numerous third degree burns.  Lucius was gasping for air because the belt was still stuck tightly around his neck.  

Now nearly all of the room was alive and fighting again.  Fred and George had Avery throwing up like mad from one of their class cutting candy things.  Moody, Lupin, and Kingsly had Bellatrix practically begging for mercy.  Tonks and Arthur had a Death Eater each. Hermione and Ron however were rushing past the other Death Eaters to Harry. 

"Harry! Are you all right!" Hermione yelled latching onto him.

"Yea, I think I'm ok." Harry said trying to hold back tears from his pain.

"Of course your bloody not all right mate!" Ron said clutching onto his own blood soaked arm, "Your face is bleeding horrible."

The entire group didn't notice several more witches and wizards filling into the doorway.  It was loud enough from all the screaming no one heard them yelling.  

Suddenly the entire room was filled with a red light.  Harry felt him self grow weak and lightheaded.  Within seconds he was out.

-

Tada! Chapter 10.  Remember if you don't get something just ask, it may help you understand the story more!  Awww…didn't you just love the Ginny Draco part, see she's so nice even after he insulted her she still wants him to live…awwww….I thought a demented ribbon dancer was a good change for Lucius. 


	11. Voldie's Coming Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

On the 25 I will be back in school, so updates will become rather er..rare.  If I get a lot of work that is.  I will keep this story alive no matter what don't worry.

Also, during October I might be gone.  It is very possible that I will be going to England for Collectorama.  

I'm trying to think of days I'll be gone but I think that's it.   Okay then, let the story begin.

-

Harry slowly opened his eyes.  A white ceiling was above him.  He looked to his right and saw a peach colored wall.  He sleepily sat up, what had happened?

Suddenly the door creaked open and a young woman walked in, "Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded. 

"I'll be your healer for today, Lila is on vacation." She said. 

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"St. Mungos of course!  A bunch of Aurous brought tons of you in.  They even had Death Eaters." She said sitting down and pulling out a bottle.

"What?"

"Oh, you were apparently fighting them when Aurous came down.  They said that they tried to talk but nobody would listen so they had to stun the lot of you.  Some of the injuries you had!  Those burns were diffidently conducted by some wizard!  Who was it?"

"I don't know." Harry said, his mind seemed extremely empty.

"Oh, sorry I almost forgot! The medicine we've got you on for the burns to your face will take your memory away for about 2 days every time you use it.  Lets see according to this schedule you'll start to remember things on Tuesday."  She said.

Harry looked at the calendar it was Sunday.

"Of next month that is." The healer said smiling.  

Harry sighed.

The healer opened the bottle, "But don't worry we've ordered some kind of medicine that is suposta help that.  You'll have it back by Friday at the latest." 

"What are you doing with that?"

"I need to put it on your face, those are some deep wounds Potter." She began to run the bottle on Harry's face, "Of course one of my other patient had about 8 of the best healers in the hospital working on her.  She needed a lot of repairing.  Some of her organs got messed up.  Her hair was a wreck, most of it burnt off so we had to grow her some more."

"What was her name?" Harry asked cringing the medicine really stung.

"Whitney I think, I forget her last now but I believe that was her first." The nurse said closing the bottle.

The name didn't register with Harry.  

In fact the whole reason Harry was here still didn't make sense.  

"And why am I here again?" he asked.

The nurse shook her head, "Guess that potion was worse then I thought.  Well just get some rest Potter."

She got up and left.  Moments later a young blonde girl entered the room.  She was carrying a box.  She looked oddly familiar to Harry.  

"Harry! Your awake!" she yelled running over to him.  

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Damn, the potion is bad, I'm Luci.  The Aurour, oh you probably don't remember."

Harry shook his head.  He looked at her arm it was heavily wrapped up.  

"What happened?" he asked.

"The same way you got that." Luci said pointing at his face.

"My…this?" Harry asked pointing at his nose.

Luci began laughing, "You're worse then Gildoury!  Oh speaking of him I've got another package he needs.  I think it's his medicine. I better deliver it right away, last time I slacked off he held a visitor hostage and threatened to autograph her.  Well I'll see you later.  Goodbye Harry!"

She got up and left.

Harry looked around the room.  He tried to think but he didn't have much to think about.  (sry I've got to make a list)

Things on Harry's mind:

-medicine

-the name Luci

-cottage cheese (the medicine smelled like that…he thinks)

space taken:1%  Space left:99%

Harry thought about cottage cheese for a while, what was it?  He still couldn't figure out why he was sitting in a room, alone.  The medicine started to get to him and his mind was wiped completely blank.  Now Harry had nothing to think about and he was mindless. 

Normally I would say Harry thought about taking a walk but since this chapter is special, Harry flung his legs over the side of the bed.  When the hit the ground and propped him up Harry laughed, "Haha, this things are funny."

Suddenly he began to scream when they began to carry him out of the room.  "Stop! Stop! Hey wait this is fun!" 

Lets face it, Harry looked like a retard.  He could barely walk and he didn't figure out about the whole you can walk tons better if you bend your knees thing.  The medicine had his face numbed so he was drooling a bit as he walked out of his room and across the hall. 

(Did neone see the Seinfeild where Kramer was wearing those calf builder leg things and he had just come home from the dentist and the dude from the Retardation Foundation saw him?  I loved it!)

"Hahaha!!!! Wheeeee!!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled in delight as his legs carried him all over the hall.  All of a sudden Harry saw a tall, lanky, red headed boy come stumbling out of the room up the hall.  This boy wasn't as advanced as Harry and he was crawling on the ground.  Harry walked over to him, "Hey." He said in a numbed mouth, retarded, Patrick the Starfish kind of voice.  

"Hey." The boy repeated in the same voice.  (It's Ron!)

"What is your name?" Harry said very slowly in his numb retarded Patrick voice.

"Hey." The boy repeated staring at Harry's legs. 

"Cool name." 

"How'd you get those to work?" Ron asked crawling towards Harry.

"Well I can exwain it bewwer wif a swong, want hear?"

"Ok."

"You put one foot in front of the other" Harry sang, "And soon you'll be walking across the floororor!  You put one foot in front of the other and soon you'll be walking out the doororor!!!!"   (X-mas special with the winter warlock)

Soon Harry and Ron were singing that ridiculous song, in their ridiculous voices, and dancing a ridiculous dance.  Gildoury Lockhart, who had escaped from his room, came down to dance with them. Pretty soon half of the hospital and all of the retarded from the medication people were in Harry and Ron's Hallway singing that song and quite a few others.  

The healers who had an emergency treatment of both Lucius and Whitney thought Gildoury was just playing some of his old records again.  Oh how wrong they were!

Even Hermione was out dancing.  Although her burns were treated with a whole different medication that had no side effects, she was still singing and dancing.  Now if we all remember what hospital people wear we will figure out that Hermione was just trying to show off her butt to Gildoury who is sick and retarded enough to like it, but enough of that.  

The group had broken out into the First Austin Powers movie's dance.  Music and all.  Half way in the middle of that Malfoy and Ginny walked past the hall and very unfortunately got the back view off everyone.  

"O my gosh!" Ginny screeched covering her eyes.

"They're nuts!" Draco yelled turning his back to the bare bottom dancers.

"What's happened to them Draco?" Ginny asked.

"How am I suposta know they've all gone nuts!" Draco said.

Hermione who was near the back heard this, "Its our potions, ya know the medication!" 

"Thank god I'm on a different potion then all of them." Draco sighed with relief. 

"It's times like this that I wish I had a video camera." Ginny giggled peeking back at the group who were now doing the Spirit Fingers dance from Bring It On. 

Draco raised an eyebrow at Ginny, "A what?"

"Oh it's a muggle toy for recording images, dad had one at the house once it was very interesting." Ginny replied.

Draco looked at her like she was stupid.

"What?" she asked.

"Pensive, Ginny." He replied in his slick voice.

"Oye!" Ginny squealed, "Lets go find one!"

Draco gave her another are you stupid look.

"What now?" Ginny asked becoming impatient.  

"If you want to remember it your going to need something to remember so just watch." Draco said, "Don't worry, I'm sure it gets too bad the healers could do something about those atrocious memories." 

Ginny began to laugh.

"What?" Draco asked looking confused and blushing a bit.

"Atrocious?  Do you even know what that mea--.  Draco, their singing it stopped."

The pair looked over at the group.  All off them were lying in neat rows on the floor.

"Oh, Draco! Do you think they died?"

"Don't be stupid Ginny.  They're uh, they're sleeping, yea!"

Suddenly they all sat up at the same time and said together, "Vodie's coming back."

They all were using the same creepy voice and they were all pointing in the same direction, right behind Ginny and Draco.

_

the end

until the next chapter that is.

I shall update soon.'

I love you all.


	12. Mysteries At St Mungo's

Disclaimer: I own exactly 000.0000 0/0 of Harry Potter. 

Yes. I know. You all hate me.  But I promised I'd keep this story alive so here I am, four months later finishing this.  I left you guys hanging so hard core.  I'm sorry.  

 So here it is. The moment you've all been hibernating for, THE YEAR OF THE WEASEL!

-

Draco and Ginny exchanged glances.  "That is really scary, the way they are looking behind us like there is someone there."

"Maybe we should look", Draco whispered, "In case it is Lord Voldemort."

At that very word the entire group went into a frenzied panic.  They all hobbled around drooling and attempting to scream.  All except for Hermione (not hormone!) who did not have the hallucination of Voldemort so there for was lost and just looked stupid, well actually she looked quite civilized compared to everyone else, but hey.  

Draco turned around just to make sure.  There was no Voldemort.  It was just a hallucination from the potions.  But it still freaked him out. In fact the whole lot of the witches and wizards freaked him out so he continued his walk with Ginny. 

Just then a few nurses walked down the hall accompanied by Luci.  

"My, my, my what a mess, lets get them all back into their rooms shall we."

-

Amy opened her eyes.  She looked around and sat up.  "Am I dead?" she wondered aloud.  There was no one else in her room.  She got out of the bed and peered out into the hall.  There were a few doors with names on them on the other side of the hall.  She walked over and read them.  Astoria, Hayleth.  Amy shrugged she didn't know him.  The next-door read: Staten, Nancy R.  She didn't recognize that one either.  She skipped a few doors, bringing her to the next hall.  There were several names listed on these doors.  Group rooms obviously.  She scanned down them until she recognized a name.  Johnson, Angelina.  Weasley, Fred.  Weasley, George.  A smile appeared on Amy's face and she swung the door open.  Angelina sat upright in her bed with an open book on her lap.  Her head was tilted to one side and she was asleep.  Amy looked over to see two empty beds.  "I wonder where they are."

She thought for a second.  "Now if I were Fred and George where would I be?"

Amy closed the door and walked out of the group room hall.  She looked down another hall and saw a sign that read, "Storage."

Bingo.

She walked over to the door only to see the lock broken.  "I swear if I knew them any better I could pose as their triplet." Amy stopped and thought for a second and she shuddered.  That would be weird.

Amy opened the door and looked inside.  Sure enough Fred and George were stocking up on potions and such.  

"Uh Fred! Pruned frog! Resembles that old bat Umbridge ay?" George said holding up a jar with a wrinkly little frog in it.  

"Ahhahahahaha! Throw that here!" Fred shouted holding his hands up.  George chucked the jar at Fred with much force.  Fred was laughing so hard he really couldn't catch it.  The jar flew right past him and shattered on the floor.  The liquid inside had a horrifying stench and the frog itself wasn't exactly aroma free.

"Nice one Fred." Amy said holding her nose.  

"Amy!" George yelled holding his nose too and running over to her.  He embraced her in a one handed hug.

"I'm glad you're alright" Fred said sounding quite hilarious with his hand clamped onto his nose.   "Well I'm glad you guys are okay! I was worried." Amy said glimpsing at the frog.  

"Aw, we were just treated for minor injuries.  A muggle hospital could have done it." George said grabbing the door, "Alright now, can we please get out of here, Fred and I are pretty happy with what we found."

Fred laughed and pulled out a substance that looked somewhat like jam.  "I'll have to give this to Ron and see what happens." 

George shook his head.  "That would be too great.  How is my little Ronnikins by the way?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know haven't found him yet."

The threesome (I mean that non-pervertedly) walked back to wake Angelina and explore St. Mungo's.  About half way through the hospital the group ran into a middle-aged woman with dark hair and an unpleasant expression on her face.  Although she seemed quite unlikable she was very pretty.  She looked good for her age.  Fred and George proceeded to check her out as she moved towards them.  Amy immediately realized who it was and ran around a corner.  She didn't want to start a scene.

The woman walked up to Fred and George and flipped some of her dark hair out of her pale face.  "I was wondering if either of you could tell me where room CC21 was located."

"Sorry Ma'am", Fred started, "I'm not familiar with that room." 

"But", George said, "We could show you to our room." 

The boys began to laugh and Angelina looked furious.  The woman was unimpressed.  She glared at them and then walked away.  The twins made sure to watch her leave.  Angelina then slapped the two of them, "You guys are disgusting that woman was like 50!"

"She diffidently wasn't fifty." Amy said coming out from around the corner.  "That was my mother."

George suddenly looked sick and he stuck out his tongue and gagged.  "No offense Amy, but I can't believe I just hit on your mom."

Fred on the other hand bit into his bottom lip, "Damn, Amy's mom has got it going on."

Angelina glared at him.  "You're disturbed.  Seriously." 

-

Harry awoke again.  He was in his room.  He felt better and had his memory back.  A blonde haired witch walked past his door he recognized as Luci.  She peeked in on him.  "Harry! You're awake! I was worried you wouldn't be the same.  Seems we were giving you the wrong medicine.  No wonder Draco healed faster then you!  

Harry sighed.  "Is Draco. . .ok?"  Luci thought for a second, "Why yes, I believe he is."  "Never thought I'd say this but I'm glad.  How is everyone else?"

"Well", Luci began, "The Weaselys are all quite well.  Amy Malfoy is alive, as is Angelina.  Granger is bossing us around as usual.  Lucious Malfoy on the other hand is on the verge of death.  He is burnt severely, but we should have that under control eventually.  Whitney is conscious but babbling and her burns are still appalling.  Tonks and the others are in tip top condition and the Death Eaters are on their way back to Azkaban."

Harry's head fell into his hands.  "This is all my fault I always hurt everyone.  I was stupid; I fell for Voldemort's trick again.  I can't believe I ever wanted to be an Aurour.  I'm so gullible." 

"Harry, don't worry about that.  Everyone makes mistakes.  No one thought I could be an Aurour, thought I was too carefree, which I am but the point is, here I am Harry, everyone messes up. And guess what? No one died. That's good." Luci comforted embracing Harry.  

"I just wanted to see Sirius again.  I miss him so badly.  He's the closest I could get to my father." Harry said tears gathering in his green eyes.

"Listen, we all miss him.  The ones who knew him for the good man he was.  I guess I could say I wouldn't mind seeing his face again." Luci said.  Then she turned away from Harry, "Quite sad isn't it.  How he um. . . died and all." 

Harry looked suspiciously at her, "Luci what do you know about Sirius?  You actually knew him didn't you, you didn't only just work on his case did you? Luci!"

Luci turned around. She let out a nervous laugh, "Well for one I know where he is."

-

Ashley: Uh oh! Another trick?  Did the Dark Lord enlist Luci? Or was that even Sirius who died a year ago?  Suspense! Grar! Find out next time luvs!


	13. The Truth About Jack

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, etc.

-

Fred rubbed his eye.  It was sore.  He was sure it was going to swell up to the size of a snitch.

Angelina was proud.  She had taught Fred a lesson.  Now, as ever apparent as he bears his name Weasely, he bears an impression of Angelina's fist in his right eye.  "You know I. . ." Angelina started.

"I don't want to hear it." Fred alleged nursing his injured eye.  

"It's just that she was. . .old." Angelina said.

"Maybe I was just kidding." Fred whined glaring at her through his good eye. 

There was an awkward silence, a REALLY awkward silence.  In fact this silence was so awkward that I have writer's block really bad now.  Hmmm. 

Angelina broke the silence, "So Amy, you uh.. close to your mom?"  The group glared at her.  They continued on wondering through the halls of St. Mungo's.  Eventually they ventured into a lounge of some sort and Amy broke the silence, "Who ever painted this place was blind."

The walls were several different colors that didn't match each other.  A mural on the back wall was so nonfigurative that even Fred and George couldn't make something out if it.  George shook his head, "And I used to have faith in the wizard race."  

Just then a very drugged up Ron came stumbling from a restroom that was inside of the lounge.  He was covered in several shades of paint, none matching.  "Ron?" Fred asked staring at his brother.  "I don't think the healer likes me very much." He mumbled before collapsing.  The group exchanged glances immediately as a brown haired man walked into the lounge staring at the walls with a worried look.  "Did Ron do this?"

"Yea.  Sure looks like it." Angelina said.

The man looked like he was going to cry, "Oh! I know I shouldn't have became a healer until I fully understood the differences between wizard potions and muggle aspirin!"  

"So what happened to him?" Amy asked.  "Well", the man started, "We were out of dragon scales to ward off the amnesia he was suffering.  So I found this stuff in the back that said 'temporarily relieves minor aches and pains.'  Ron was complaining about a headache so I gave him a few of those."

"How many is a few?" Fred asked.

"Oh 7, 10 about that." The man replied looking even more like he was going to cry.  "Maybe you should call another healer." George suggested.  

The man shook his head vigorously.  "Yea, yea I'll do that." 

He ran out of the room.  George turned to the rest of the group, "Now I've definitely lost faith in the wizard race.  

-

Thoughts were rocketing through Harry's head.  He didn't know what to believe.  He was already let down once, tricked by Voldemort.  He shouldn't fall for it again.  Sirius has to be dead.  But what if he is alive.  Maybe it wasn't him last year.  Maybe it was a. . .body double.  But why would Sirius want a body double?  He debated these topics in his mind for quite some time until he realized one thing.  Professor Moody.  

"Luci?" Harry said startling her.  

"Huh? What?" Luci asked, startled.

"Was that Sirius a year ago or someone under the polyjuice potion?" Harry inquired.

"It wasn't Sirius.  I don't know who, but it wasn't him.  About a week after he 'died' I got a tip that he was spotted.  Unfortunately Kingsley took over the call and I didn't get to hear to whole thing." Luci said.

"Then how do you know he is still alive?" Harry asked.

"I saw him too.  One night I was working really late. . .

(flashback! mwahahaha)

Luci's eyelids were becoming extraordinarily heavy as she dug through a mountain of files.  "I swear no criminal by the name of Thomas Basil ever existed." She mumbled to herself as her eyes closed.  Suddenly she was awoke by a noise of something or someone falling over.  She also heard papers flying around.  "It can't be morning already." She muttered looking at her prized possession, an old muggle watch.  It was only 3:00 in the Am hours.  Amy staggered to her feet and peered out of her office into the mountain of files that cluttered the Aurour Department.  Sure enough the stack closest to the door was not there anymore and a body lie on the floor.  Luci slowly walked over to the body and bent down.  The room was dark, which added to the suspense of what would happen as soon as she got close to the body.

Just like a good old fashioned Hollywood horror, the body, seemingly a man,  sprung to life clamping one hand over Luci's mouth and using the other to force her into the ground.  The man brought his face in very close to hers.  Luci trembled as she attempted to reach her wand that she wasn't even sure she had with her.  The man examined her face, "Don't be afraid." 

This made Luci even more afraid.  In fact she was especially afraid because she had just realized her wand was not with her.  His hand was still clamped tightly over her mouth.  Her eye's strained to see who was 'attacking' her.  She had seen him before.  He was so familiar to her, but she couldn't place him.  His long, black hair fell into his face and she recognized the face.  

"Where are the files for Sirius Black?" the man asked loosening the grip over Luci's mouth.

Luci froze.  She had no idea.  Thomas Basil had made her mess them all up.  "Excuse me but I have to get my wand, I don't know right off the bat where it is." Luci whispered, even though they were the only two left in the ministry.  The man followed her closely as she walked back to her cubicle and grabbed her wand.  "Accio Sirius Black files." Luci announced in a loud voice.  An old folder flew from across the room to Luci.  She looked down at the pictures stapled to the front of it.  It was Sirius she knew it.  He reached for the files, but Luci pulled it away from him.  "I thought you were dead" She said gripping her wand.  

"Well obviously I'm not, now just hand those over." Sirius ordered in a kind voice.  

"No, you died." Luci hoarsely said taking a couple steps back. 

"I never died.  I was locked up.  I just managed to break free. Now give me those." Sirius stated reaching again at the files.  

Luci again pulled them away from Sirius's grasp.  

Sirius calmly walked up to her, "Give me the files." 

"No" Luci said leaning over them.

"Give them to me!"

"No!"

"GIVE ME THOSE FILES!" Sirius screamed pushing Luci down and ripping out his wand.  He aimed it right at her. "I'm not afraid to hurt you!"

"NO!" Luci screamed rolling over onto the files.  She hadn't even thought of resisting with her wand.  Sirius rolled his eyes.  He couldn't scare this one.  

Sirius walked over to Luci and picked her up, she began to scream.  Her wand fell out of her hand and she kicked around to try and make Sirius drop her.  Sirius grabbed the back of her neck and turned her over in his arms so they were facing each other.  "Please give me the files, Miss." Sirius asked using a polite tone but applying a lot of pressure to the back of her neck.  Luci began to feel light headed as Sirius talked to her in a muffled voice.  She was loosing consciousness.  Luci suddenly became numb and the files fell from her hand as her body went limp.  She had passed out under the pressure.  Sirius, still holding her, bent down to pick up his files. He looked at them and smiled, "Now lets see what 'I' have been up to lately."  

He laid Luci down on the floor of the office.  For some stupid cheesy romantic reason he leaned down to her and whispered, "If you ever need me I'll be on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, an old family hiding spot.  Then to add the cheesy romantic part he gently kissed her, "Sorry about resorting to knocking you out."  And with that crappy apology he was gone, more stealthily then he came.  And Luci lie on the floor amongst several papers, before sitting up and looking around.  "I am a bloody good actress" she giggled to herself.  Luci was slightly blushing, "Oh what a stupid crush."

(end of flashback)

Harry noticed Luci really was blushing and seemed really out of it.  "Er. .Luci?" 

"What?" She asked in a dreamy tone of voice.

"Snap out of it." Harry ordered grabbing her arm, "We have to go to Hogsmeade." 

"I've tried Harry, but I simply can't muster up the courage to face him again.  I'm acting like such a high-school girl." Luci admitted.

Harry rolled his eyes, "What, you have a crush on him."

Lucy turned red, "No! No, no, no."

"Right" Harry said, "Then lets get out of here and go to Hogsmeade."

Lucy blushed even more, "O-okay."  She swallowed hard, "Lets go."

-

Draco and Ginny sat in a Floor Four lounge. They weren't talking much.  Ginny had her head resting on Draco's shoulder.  Draco glanced around the room.  He couldn't believe he was actually, uh! Dare he say it, in love?  With a Weasely?  Draco looked at Ginny her eyes were closed; it was quite obvious she was still exhausted.  Draco touched his nose. It was still quite sore.  He rolled up the sleeves of his black turtleneckJ and looked at his arms.  They were bruised and cut. Draco didn't have much memory of the other night, he remembered his father getting badly hurt.  His father!  He quickly stood up causing Ginny to fall over on the sofa.  She was still fast asleep.  "I'll be back love." Draco whispered to her.  He froze.  Love?  The very thought of it made Draco cringe, he was so evil.  He barley loved anyone.  Ginny was different, she was. . .perfect for him.  "Uh later Ginny." Draco said and left the lounge.  

Draco ran through the corridors of floor four.  He ran into the 'C' rooms' hall.  Draco knew his father was in the 'C' rooms of the fourth floor but he wasn't sure which room.  

Draco saw a dark haired woman at the end of the hall she was just leaving a room.  "Mum!" Draco yelled running to her.  Narcissa turned, "Draco, there you are! Are you alright?"  

"I'm fine." Draco replied.  The word love was going to his head.  He went to embrace his mother in a hug.  She backed out on him, "Draco go see your father."

Draco turned and walked into his father's room.  Lucious has terrible burn marks across his torso and face.  They looked like they were healing quite well.  As Draco neared the bed he saw two guards on the sidewall of the room.  They must be from the Azkaban Prison.  That's where Lucious was headed as soon as he healed all the way.  Of course Draco had faith he would be back.  Lucious glared up at his son, you could tell he was not happy.  

"You're some death eater." He muttered.

Draco blushed, "Father I tried."

At the word 'death eater' the guards tensed.  They exchanged glances and said something to each other in a different language.  

"You call yourself a Malfoy? Lucious asked.

"Dad, your acting like I'm running around with a Weasely!" Draco exclaimed.

"Don't think I'm angry because of your sister, I have the reasons for you." Lucious growled under his breath, "Amalae* will be punished.  I've already spoke to your mother, she will be going home with you."

"Dad, I don't see what you are mad about, I fought!" Draco asked.

The guards again spoke to each other using a different language.  

"When I was in trouble you were gone.  You got us all caught.  Son, you alone ruined the entire plan by letting that Weasely girl drag you out of there.  The Aurors came down and got us all out of there before the Dark Lord could get there!" 

"Voldemort!?!" Draco yelled confused.

At this the guards had had enough.  One grabbed Draco and forced him out of the room.  

Narcissa was gone and Draco was alone.  "Voldemort." He said to him self.  He smirked he saw his father's plan and the evil poured back into him.  He liked it.

-

*Amalae(ah-mah-lay) Amy's full name.

-

The next day Molly had caught up with the fully healed Ron, Harry, and Hermione.   She also found, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, and Amy.  She got the group together and explained to them what they were to do.  Of course Luci, escorting the nearly healed Whitney was in on this too.  

"I want you all to go back to home.  Arthur and I are staying here to help out.  Then we have to run to the ministry and visit a few people.  You will have the house to your self."  She sighed.  Fred and George smiled wildly.  They had the house.  "I want everything clean, and make sure you eat three good wholesome meals a day.  Fred and George you are in char. . ."  She trailed off.  Amy, Angelina, you watch the house.  If you go to the Weasely Wizard Wheezes Luci and Whitney are to take over, is this understood?"

The group nodded.  Molly escorted them to a fireplace and kissed each of her children and the others goodbye as they went into the fireplace and using floo powder took off, back to the Burrow and an unexpected guest.

-

Whoa. Surprise Surprise.  I don't even know who the guest will be.  IN the near future see what happens to Draco, hinting, he's in trouble and not just with his dad.  *gazes into a fake crystal ball *  I also see a ring. . .or two in the future, but it is unclear to me how far away this is.  Exciting! Woo!

        
 


	14. Jesus Is My Homeboy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, etc.

-

Fred rubbed his eye.  It was sore.  He was sure it was going to swell up to the size of a snitch.

Angelina was proud.  She had taught Fred a lesson.  Now, as ever apparent as he bears his name Weasely, he bears an impression of Angelina's fist in his right eye.  "You know I. . ." Angelina started.

"I don't want to hear it." Fred alleged nursing his injured eye.  

"It's just that she was. . .old." Angelina said.

"Maybe I was just kidding." Fred whined glaring at her through his good eye. 

There was an awkward silence, a REALLY awkward silence.  In fact this silence was so awkward that I have writer's block really bad now.  Hmmm… 

Angelina broke the silence, "So Amy, you uh.. close to your mom?"  The group glared at her.  They continued on wondering through the halls of St. Mungo's.  Eventually they ventured into a lounge of some sort and Amy broke the silence, "Who ever painted this place was blind."

The walls were several different colors that didn't match each other.  A mural on the back wall was so nonfigurative that even Fred and George couldn't make something out if it.  George shook his head, "And I used to have faith in the wizard race."  

Just then a very drugged up Ron came stumbling from a restroom that was inside of the lounge.  He was covered in several shades of paint, none matching.  "Ron?" Fred asked staring at his brother.  "I don't think the healer likes me very much." He mumbled before collapsing.  The group exchanged glances immediately as a brown haired man walked into the lounge staring at the walls with a worried look.  "Did Ron do this?"

"Yea.  Sure looks like it." Angelina said.

The man looked like he was going to cry, "Oh! I know I shouldn't have became a healer until I fully understood the differences between wizard potions and muggle aspirin!"  

"So what happened to him?" Amy asked.  "Well", the man started, "We were out of dragon scales to ward off the amnesia he was suffering.  So I found this stuff in the back that said 'temporarily relieves minor aches and pains.'  Ron was complaining about a headache so I gave him a few of those."

"How many is a few?" Fred asked.

"Oh 7, 10 about that." The man replied looking even more like he was going to cry.  "Maybe you should call another healer." George suggested.  

The man shook his head vigorously.  "Yea, yea I'll do that." 

He ran out of the room.  George turned to the rest of the group, "Now I've definitely lost faith in the wizard race.  

-

Thoughts were rocketing through Harry's head.  He didn't know what to believe.  He was already let down once, tricked by Voldemort.  He shouldn't fall for it again.  Sirius has to be dead.  But what if he is alive.  Maybe it wasn't him last year.  Maybe it was a. . .body double.  But why would Sirius want a body double?  He debated these topics in his mind for quite some time until he realized one thing.  Professor Moody.  

"Luci?" Harry said startling her.  

"Huh? What?" Luci asked, startled.

"Was that Sirius a year ago or someone under the polyjuice potion?" Harry inquired.

"It wasn't Sirius.  I don't know who, but it wasn't him.  About a week after he 'died' I got a tip that he was spotted.  Unfortunately Kingsley took over the call and I didn't get to hear to whole thing." Luci said.

"Then how do you know he is still alive?" Harry asked.

"I saw him too.  One night I was working really late. . .

(flashback! mwahahaha)

Luci's eyelids were becoming extraordinarily heavy as she dug through a mountain of files.  "I swear no criminal by the name of Thomas Basil ever existed." She mumbled to herself as her eyes closed.  Suddenly she was awoke by a noise of something or someone falling over.  She also heard papers flying around.  "It can't be morning already." She muttered looking at her prized possession, an old muggle watch.  It was only 3:00 in the Am hours.  Amy staggered to her feet and peered out of her office into the mountain of files that cluttered the Aurour Department.  Sure enough the stack closest to the door was not there anymore and a body lie on the floor.  Luci slowly walked over to the body and bent down.  The room was dark, which added to the suspense of what would happen as soon as she got close to the body.

Just like a good old fashioned Hollywood horror, the body, seemingly a man,  sprung to life clamping one hand over Luci's mouth and using the other to force her into the ground.  The man brought his face in very close to hers.  Luci trembled as she attempted to reach her wand that she wasn't even sure she had with her.  The man examined her face, "Don't be afraid." 

This made Luci even more afraid.  In fact she was especially afraid because she had just realized her wand was not with her.  His hand was still clamped tightly over her mouth.  Her eye's strained to see who was 'attacking' her.  She had seen him before.  He was so familiar to her, but she couldn't place him.  His long, black hair fell into his face and she recognized the face.  

"Where are the files for Sirius Black?" the man asked loosening the grip over Luci's mouth.

Luci froze.  She had no idea.  Thomas Basil had made her mess them all up.  "Excuse me but I have to get my wand, I don't know right off the bat where it is." Luci whispered, even though they were the only two left in the ministry.  The man followed her closely as she walked back to her cubicle and grabbed her wand.  "Accio Sirius Black files." Luci announced in a loud voice.  An old folder flew from across the room to Luci.  She looked down at the pictures stapled to the front of it.  It was Sirius she knew it.  He reached for the files, but Luci pulled it away from him.  "I thought you were dead" She said gripping her wand.  

"Well obviously I'm not, now just hand those over." Sirius ordered in a kind voice.  

"No, you died." Luci hoarsely said taking a couple steps back. 

"I never died.  I was locked up.  I just managed to break free. Now give me those." Sirius stated reaching again at the files.  

Luci again pulled them away from Sirius's grasp.  

Sirius calmly walked up to her, "Give me the files." 

"No" Luci said leaning over them.

"Give them to me!"

"No!"

"GIVE ME THOSE FILES!" Sirius screamed pushing Luci down and ripping out his wand.  He aimed it right at her. "I'm not afraid to hurt you!"

"NO!" Luci screamed rolling over onto the files.  She hadn't even thought of resisting with her wand.  Sirius rolled his eyes.  He couldn't scare this one.  

Sirius walked over to Luci and picked her up, she began to scream.  Her wand fell out of her hand and she kicked around to try and make Sirius drop her.  Sirius grabbed the back of her neck and turned her over in his arms so they were facing each other.  "Please give me the files, Miss." Sirius asked using a polite tone but applying a lot of pressure to the back of her neck.  Luci began to feel light headed as Sirius talked to her in a muffled voice.  She was loosing consciousness.  Luci suddenly became numb and the files fell from her hand as her body went limp.  She had passed out under the pressure.  Sirius, still holding her, bent down to pick up his files. He looked at them and smiled, "Now lets see what 'I' have been up to lately."  

He laid Luci down on the floor of the office.  For some stupid cheesy romantic reason he leaned down to her and whispered, "If you ever need me I'll be on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, an old family hiding spot.  Then to add the cheesy romantic part he gently kissed her, "Sorry about resorting to knocking you out."  And with that crappy apology he was gone, more stealthily then he came.  And Luci lie on the floor amongst several papers, before sitting up and looking around.  "I am a bloody good actress" she giggled to herself.  Luci was slightly blushing, "Oh what a stupid crush."

(end of flashback)

Harry noticed Luci really was blushing and seemed really out of it.  "Er. .Luci?" 

"What?" She asked in a dreamy tone of voice.

"Snap out of it." Harry ordered grabbing her arm, "We have to go to Hogsmeade." 

"I've tried Harry, but I simply can't muster up the courage to face him again.  I'm acting like such a high-school girl." Luci admitted.

Harry rolled his eyes, "What, you have a crush on him."

Lucy turned red, "No! No, no, no."

"Right" Harry said, "Then lets get out of here and go to Hogsmeade."

Lucy blushed even more, "O-okay."  She swallowed hard, "Lets go."

-

Draco and Ginny sat in a Floor Four lounge. They weren't talking much.  Ginny had her head resting on Draco's shoulder.  Draco glanced around the room.  He couldn't believe he was actually, uh! Dare he say it, in love?  With a Weasely?  Draco looked at Ginny her eyes were closed; it was quite obvious she was still exhausted.  Draco touched his nose. It was still quite sore.  He rolled up the sleeves of his black turtleneckJ and looked at his arms.  They were bruised and cut. Draco didn't have much memory of the other night, he remembered his father getting badly hurt.  His father!  He quickly stood up causing Ginny to fall over on the sofa.  She was still fast asleep.  "I'll be back love." Draco whispered to her.  He froze.  Love?  The very thought of it made Draco cringe, he was so evil.  He barley loved anyone.  Ginny was different, she was. . .perfect for him.  "Uh later Ginny." Draco said and left the lounge.  

Draco ran through the corridors of floor four.  He ran into the 'C' rooms' hall.  Draco knew his father was in the 'C' rooms of the fourth floor but he wasn't sure which room.  

Draco saw a dark haired woman at the end of the hall she was just leaving a room.  "Mum!" Draco yelled running to her.  Narcissa turned, "Draco, there you are! Are you alright?"  

"I'm fine." Draco replied.  The word love was going to his head.  He went to embrace his mother in a hug.  She backed out on him, "Draco go see your father."

Draco turned and walked into his father's room.  Lucious has terrible burn marks across his torso and face.  They looked like they were healing quite well.  As Draco neared the bed he saw two guards on the sidewall of the room.  They must be from the Azkaban Prison.  That's where Lucious was headed as soon as he healed all the way.  Of course Draco had faith he would be back.  Lucious glared up at his son, you could tell he was not happy.  

"You're some death eater." He muttered.

Draco blushed, "Father I tried."

At the word 'death eater' the guards tensed.  They exchanged glances and said something to each other in a different language.  

"You call yourself a Malfoy? Lucious asked.

"Dad, your acting like I'm running around with a Weasely!" Draco exclaimed.

"Don't think I'm angry because of your sister, I have the reasons for you." Lucious growled under his breath, "Amalae* will be punished.  I've already spoke to your mother, she will be going home with you."

"Dad, I don't see what you are mad about, I fought!" Draco asked.

The guards again spoke to each other using a different language.  

"When I was in trouble you were gone.  You got us all caught.  Son, you alone ruined the entire plan by letting that Weasely girl drag you out of there.  The Aurors came down and got us all out of there before the Dark Lord could get there!" 

"Voldemort!?!" Draco yelled confused.

At this the guards had had enough.  One grabbed Draco and forced him out of the room.  

Narcissa was gone and Draco was alone.  "Voldemort." He said to him self.  He smirked he saw his father's plan and the evil poured back into him.  He liked it.

-

*Amalae(ah-mah-lay) Amy's full name.

-

The next day Molly had caught up with the fully healed Ron, Harry, and Hermione.   She also found, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, and Amy.  She got the group together and explained to them what they were to do.  Of course Luci, escorting the nearly healed Whitney was in on this too.  

"I want you all to go back to home.  Arthur and I are staying here to help out.  Then we have to run to the ministry and visit a few people.  You will have the house to your self."  She sighed.  Fred and George smiled wildly.  They had the house.  "I want everything clean, and make sure you eat three good wholesome meals a day.  Fred and George you are in char. . ."  She trailed off.  Amy, Angelina, you watch the house.  If you go to the Weasely Wizard Wheezes Luci and Whitney are to take over, is this understood?"

The group nodded.  Molly escorted them to a fireplace and kissed each of her children and the others goodbye as they went into the fireplace and using floo powder took off, back to the Burrow and an unexpected guest.

-

Whoa. Surprise Surprise.  I don't even know who the guest will be.  IN the near future see what happens to Draco, hinting, he's in trouble and not just with his dad.  *gazes into a fake crystal ball *  I also see a ring. . .or two in the future, but it is unclear to me how far away this is.  Exciting! Woo!

        
 


	15. The Year Of The Death Of The Dragon

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Harry Potter franchise yet.  I don't even own HP. *sobs*  wah. L hehe.  

Ashley- I'm writing this 15 minutes before I have to leave for school.  Yeehaw.  I still don't know who the guest will be! That's bad.  Oy! I drew a really good picture of Yuna when she does the sending at Kilika! Off topic, but yea it was good. Lol. J haha.

-

The Burrow was a very peaceful place.  It was tidy and quiet, just as Molly intended it to stay.  Unfortunately for the house and Molly, Fred and George were the first two of the group to enter the Burrow.  The twins surveyed the room with a mischievous grin appearing on their faces.  However something wasn't right.  It was something about the house, something they didn't remember.  The twins walked into the other room as the rest of the group began to arrive.  The kitchen door was swinging open letting the bitter winter air into the house.  Ginny walked into the kitchen, "Why is the door open", she saw the twins' expressions, "What's happened?"  Harry and Luci were the next to enter the kitchen.  Harry looked as though he was in pain, his hand clenched over the scar.  Lucy looked tensed as well as worried.  It was here.  They all knew it.  Amy and Angelina along with Hermione and Ron slowly crept into the kitchen with the others.  Night was quickly falling on them.  Soon, they would be defenseless.  

"We have to work quickly.  To find it.  It has to be moved." Fred said looking quite frightened. 

Whitney entered the kitchen, "It's been. . .hell, millenniums since anyone has seen it, we don't know what it could be." 

"I know", Hermione agreed, "All we know is it is associated with the dark mark, or serpents, or him."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Well you're the brilliant one! When was it last saw and what did it look like." 

Hermione sat down and put her head in her hands, "I don't know."  

The room fell silent and everyone looked astonished.  Amy cleared her throat, "My brother had it last.  It was given to my family after well the death eaters were first formed.  It's been passed down for years.  My dad gave it to him when in his second year."

"Well what did it look like?" Whitney asked.

"I think its some sort of emblem, maybe with a black crystal on it.  I'm almost sure it would have the dark mark too." 

Harry paced the room. "Alright we know that much.  Which is a lot compared to what we could know, which would most likely be nothing." 

"Ooo, right Harry big accomplishment here." George sarcastically remarked.  Angelina hit him, "Stop it.  If the stupid thing calls to Voldemort, we'll be finished.  Done.  End. Ya'know."

George sighed, "Yea."

"Alright then!" Luci enthusiastically replied, "Lets find it!"

-

In a dimly lit room, nestled in the core of the Malfoy's mansion, Draco took a deep breath.  He had to do this correctly or else he'd lose.  He'd lose it all.  His hopes of winning the most feared game of all, Dance Dance Revolution.  This game scared all wizards, it made them feel stupid.  It was the one thing that muggles could to better, and they didn't even have to use magic.  He took another deep breath and stepped onto the dance pad.  He felt er. . .rather hott in his cool retro 70's disco outfit with matching hat and star shaped sunglasses.  Right now, he felt in charge.  He chose the funkiest beat the game had and began to dance. Dance, Draco, Dance.  First move, he completed it correctly.  Second move, performed precisely.  He danced with form, he danced with grace.  He was just about to conquer the damned game of hell when Lucious barged into the room.  This startled Draco causing him to loose his balance and his cool.  The game menacingly laughed at him.  It had again won.  Draco dramatically fell to the ground on all fours as the game chanted loser and laughed.  His father approached him.  Lucious towered behind, stylin' disco Draco.  "Foolish Bastard", and with that Draco was knocked to the floor, lifeless.

-

The Burrow.  Night was falling quickly.  The usually tidy home was torn apart.  It was in shambles.  Chairs knocked over, holes punched through walls, and everyone in that house frantic and frightened.  It was complete chaos.  I'm talking "War Of The Worlds" chaos here.  Soccer riot chaos.  Stampeding heard of freakin' moogles chaos.  The sun was setting.  The emblem was not found.  Ginny was hysterical as she finished tearing apart her room, there was nothing.  Fred and George practically dieing from their emotions.  Nobody could find it.  It was lost.  Well, it was just hidden really well.  As the last three minutes of daylight dwindled away the group sat at the table, waiting for their fate.  It was completely silent.  Whitney still searched the kitchen with her eyes, but there was no luck.  Suddenly Ron started laughing.  It was a pretty scary laugh too.  His face was beat red as he literally sat at the table and _howled._  "Answer me this one question." Ron said heaving in air.  "Are we wizards or not?"  

The group looked at each other and began to laugh too.  Suddenly the entire house was filled with horrendously obnoxious laugher.  One minute till dark.  In between laughs Ron raised his wand and said, "Accio Dark Emblem."

The little black emblem that had caused the group so much pain and suffering soon flew onto the table in front of Ron.  The emblem was black and had a black crystal snake on it.  The snake had emerald eyes.  On the outer edge it read, "All who defy me will be beset with hate."  Luci stood up and grabbed it.  She spit on it and then threw it to the ground.  She pulled a small device out of her coat pocket and held it at the emblem.  The device somewhat resembled that thing at the Ministry of Magic that your wand in.  She cleared her throat and spoke unknown words in a powerful voice, "Vilg Oui Jumtasund!"  Voldemort's face emitted off of the emblem in a smoke like form.  It cursed the group and it was sucked into Luci's nifty little device.  The emblem lay on the floor it was now pure white and the snake was non-present.  

Hermione looked at Luci in awe, "How did you get that?"

"Top Secret." Luci smiled.

The group suspiciously glared at her.

"All right! Kingsley had it and I thought it was wicked cool! I just had to try it out! So I borrowed it from him." She again smiled.  

"You didn't ask did you?" Harry asked looking at her again very suspiciously. 

She sighed, "Uh, no."  Luci laughed nervously.  "But it is wicked. . .cool. he he.

-

(Author note- Grar I have the hiccups) 

Draco opened his eyes.  He felt like he had a hangover.  Well its not like_ he _of all people knew what a hangover felt like, I mean he's a good kid.  And its certainly not like _I_ know what a hangover feels like either.  Um. . .yea anyway he was having trouble taking deep breaths.  His breath was very shallow and raspy.  The room was blurry.  I think I have a cactus spine in my eye.  Draco let out a very low sigh as he rubbed his head, it hurt too.  "What happened" he wondered aloud.  

At that Lucious Malfoy (DAMN YOU!) appeared from the shadows of a corner in the room.  "Draco, where is the emblem I gave to you?"

Draco thought hard, "Well, I really don't remember. . ."

"Well you really better remember, that emblem was a very important keepsake of our lord.  What have you done with it.  It has immense power you know.  If someone would have set it off I'm sure someone else would have known."

"I didn't touch it." Draco lied.

"Draco, that emblem had the power to summon the Dark Lord at night fall.  It would also allow him the power to kill _anything_, its really very important son, I should hope you have not. . .misplaced it." With that Lucious gave Draco a very menacing stare.  

"Look, I surly didn't attempt to kill Harry with it that's for sure." Draco again lied.

Lucious stepped up to his son, "Draco I felt it go off, I felt the power of when you placed it there.  Now, I would like to know the reason why I can't feel it anymore."

"Dad, I. . ."

"Lucious."

Draco sighed, "Lucious, I did try to kill Harry, I set it in the borrow, but I don't know what happened to it. . . honest."

"Ah, so you did steal it." 

"Well yea."

"And you placed it in the Burrow with the hopes that what?"

"With the hopes that it would kill Potter, and maybe even that traitor Amy." 

Lucious smirked, "Say that again Draco."

"Uh. . .With the hopes that. . ."

"No! Not that part, skip that."

"Ummm, kill Potter, and. . ."

"Wait now go to the part about Amy and repeat the whole sentence."

For some odd reason Lucious was now whispering very, very softly.  Draco heard something outside the door, but thought nothing of it.

"Ahem, Kill Potter and maybe that traitor, Amy." Draco said.  

Lucious was now completely whispering, which is a very odd ting for him, considering he likes to be noticed, "I Draco Malfoy, son."

Draco smirked, he liked being evil.  "I Draco Malfoy want to kill Harry Potter and my traitor of a sister, Amy Malfoy."

Lucious smirked then fell to the floor, as if he had fainted, only over dramatically.  The door to the room busted open as Lucious began to "regain consciousness."  The men that had busted down the door, looked like the wizard Azkaban Prison guards that had watched Lucious while he was in the hospital.  About 10 or 12 of the scrambled into the room and surrounded Draco.  One of them helped the "weak" Lucious up off the ground.

"Did you get that, that horrible thing he said." Lucious mumbled, an evil grin appearing on his face.  

"Yes, sir we got it all."

Draco was horrified, what was his father talking about?

"I told you he was the one behind this, who would'a thought, my own flesh and blood plotting to kill innocent Harry Potter and his own sister.  I thought I raised him better sirs, honestly." Lucious again weakly mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Draco yelled as four guards surrounded him.  The obvious leader of them came forward to Draco as another used a spell to bound Draco's wrists and ankles.  

"Draco Malfoy", the leader said, "You are hearby arrested and being charged with possession of wizardly kind for evil purposes, aiding the dark lord, planning nearly 10 murders, and you are also charged with the murders of Cedric Diggory and Sirius Black."

-

Oh no! Draco's got a gun, Everyones on the run.  What made Draco Snap, was he tired of his daddy's crap?

What on earth is this? Azkaban guards arresting Draco?  Black ain't dead yet! We all know Draco didn't kill poor ol' Cedric?  What with Draco's dad, acting all fainty and crap?  What are all theses charges about?  Will Draco ever get to see Ginny again? Why am I not going to the hospital when I have a cactus spine stuck in my eye?????????????

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! The Confusion! The Mayhem! All Solved in Chapter 16, next!!!!!  

    
   


End file.
